Black and White in School
by MeAndMyReflection
Summary: They said this school isn't discriminate people. They said this class students are nice and the other class filled with bad people. But what if that all just a white lies? Human n School AU. More explanation inside. There will also pairings n crack pairings side story in the future. Will try to put most characters into this story. Chapter 7: The End of The Punishment RnR plz
1. Prologue: The day you join in

Update 0.2

 **Hello, everyone! After a very long time being on a writer block, I actually just make a new series story! Yay! I really hope this one won't get hiatus again like my other series story. That is why I already make 3 chapters before Im uploading anything just in case I am losing my inspiration in the middle of writing this and would maybe take forever to complete since my imagination is sometimes too amazing for my own good.**

 **So... This story is make before Baka to Test is out, but it has some similarity to it, unless this one is far more realism than Baka to Test. This prologue will explain some for you, but more would be explained in the next chapters! And I still dont know if I will make this M or not.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think about this with review. I do appreciate favourite and follow, but none of them explain why you like my story or if there is something I should change. And there will be two type of POV. Your POV, and 3rd POV. But maybe this will be change again, who knows.**

 **France: Francis Bonnefoy**

 **America: Alfred F Jones**

 **Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Austria: Roderich Edelstein**

 **Hungary: Elizaveta Héderváry**

Oooooooooooo_ooooooooooO

Oh hello there. Are you the new student? You'll have to thank Francis for bringing you here. Now. I will explain about this school for you.

Welcome to Gaia Highschool. School for any kind of students, no matter they are rich or poor, men or women, stupid or smart. So there will be no discrimination in this school. I am willing to bet you will enjoy your stay here. Continue on.

We split the class for each grade into 4 class. There is Class A, Class B, Class C, and Class D. Class A is for the rich and smart children. They have a great facility fitting with their degree. I won't explain the detail for you, you can see it by yourself later on. We do that so they would feel comfortable in their class.

Class B is specifically for girls. At first, this school just only have Class A, Class B, and Class C. But suddenly, "incident" happen. You probably have saw it in the news. There is several disappearence to the girls in this school. And we barely even catch the ones who did it. It caused some girls student to leave the school. But for those who stand on their ground stay and make Class B so they would be able to take care each other. Isn't that wonderful?

Class C is for the average students that either poor or rich, and either smart or stupid. I wouldn't be surprise if you would get to this class. And there is some girl asked us join Class C, so don't be afraid for genderize too in this Class.

And finally Class D. As you may have guess, this class is special for the... troublesome children. Learning disability, violent tendecies, or simply a person that loves to annoy people are all gathered here. If you hurting people in this school, you will be moved to Class D. Unless you are from Class B. They are given special priviledge to hurt people because of that incident. It always good to socialize with people with same problem, isn't it? We do this so it would be easier to watch-

*SLAM!*

MORNING, SIR! I HAVE THINGS TO TELL YOU RIGHT NOW!

Alfred, for a billion times, knock on the door! Not slam them! Don't you see I have a guest here?

Well Im not blind, sir! I just want to tell you that Gilbert causing trouble with Roderich again and Elizaveta punch the hell out of him!

...And how is that suppose to be my problem?

I just dragging him here right now! Here you go!

Ahahahahahah Morning bro nice weather today, ain't I right?

Oh my holy God... Alfred, you can stay outside.

Will do, sir! Sorry for the mess, new kid! *Slams the door shut*

*sigh* Why do you still making this kind of mess, Gilbert?

Its not my fault that he is a jackass!

What he even done to you?

Um... Not bother answering. I do it just cause I'm awesome as hell!

Stop giving me the same excuses. Tell me why-

Oh! There is a new kid! Kesesese! This is going to be fun!

Gilbert, do not mess his brain with your mouth.

What are you talking about? I never do that! By the way, new kid! You can always join Class D! Its the best class in the world! We always have fun in there! Don't trust the Class A students! Most of them are corrupt as hell!

How dare you saying such slander things about them. They are highly respectable gentlemen compared to you.

Well, at least I am AWESOME. You see what I did there? BUUUUUURN!

ENOUGH. I order you to clean up all the bathrooms in the school. They have to be clean before end of school time.

Girls bathroom too?

... Did you actually just thinking dirty right now?

What? No way! I am not that low! I just wanted to make sure if I have to sacrifice my pure eyes for it.

Fine. Clean all the men bathrooms. I suggest you start now.

Alright. See? I am a gentleman~ I never refused to do it! Kesesese. See ya later, new kid! Enjoy your stay! *leave through door*

... Now thats done... I will check your data to see what class you would go into. Ask Alfred to lead you to the waiting room.

*leave the room*

Oh! What is it, kid? The waiting room? This way! Follow me!

*tap tap tap tap*

*far distance laughter*

Hm? What is that? *search the voice source* ... Nah. Just Gilbert asked his friends to clean the bathroom together. I bet they'll make a mess in there. That would make their punishment worse. Hm... Don't worry, pal! They didn't worth your time!

*tap tap tap tap*

This is the room! Wait here, okay? He'll call you with the intercom. Bye~


	2. Class D: When Cleaning become An Issue

Update 1.4

Halo! Welcome to my new chapter! In this chapter, we will learn more about Class D! Horray! XD Some chapters ahead will be about introducing the characters itself, the school system, and the way they interact with each others! Then we will dive deeper into the story! I hope you dont mind this, and enjoy the story!

Thank you, Jaloteen, for reviewing and follow my story! I appreciate it! :) I usually PM my reviewers a thank you message and asking for suggestion, but that mostly end up telling them spoiler and losing my motivation by doing that. So, sorry for not doing that routine anymore. Xc You can always PM me though!

Edit 1.2: I forgot to mention what sickness or problems some of them had. Gilbert is an albino, Heracles has narcolepsy, Feliks is delusional and he thought he is a horse, and Romano has a PTSD and paranoid. Ivan sees people as toys which he could play it roughly or softly. Mostly roughly. He also have PTSD. There could be more to all of them, but its not worth mention now.

Class D:

Greece: Heracles Karpusi (Leader)

Prussia: Gilbert Beilschimdt (Co Leader)

Poland: Feliks Łukasiewicz (Scout)

Romano: Lovino Velasquez (Distractor)

Russia: Ivan Braginski (Fighter)

Cameo:

Italy: Feliciano Velasquez

Germany: Ludwig ...

Oo_oO

"Duu duu duu I love cleaning things~" Gilbert is stuck with an assignment to clean all the men bathroom. He pretty sure there is at least 6 bathroom in the school. That's quite a lot for one man job. Gladly Heracles came right in time for helping.

"Heheh... Glad I could help..."

"Now I'm more worried that you will randomly asleep while you sweeping the floor. But do not worry! As long I'm here, nothing will goes wrong!"

"Heheh... Nice to have someone to trust... Sweep, sweep..." Heracles continue on sweeping on the floor. He was stumble once and twice, but he still capable to continue one.

"You are badass, Heracles! You can still sweeping even when you are sleepy! Ignore those asshole that said otherwise!" Heracles head hit the wall and cause Gilbert to panick. Right after he said those words...

"Sorry. I gone sleepy a bit. I'm okay now."

"If you say so, bruh"

"Yawn... So... You actually tried to get her attention again?" he said that just to make sure no one hear that he has a crush on a certain girl which is Elizaveta. That doesnt mean people hasn't start to speculate about it.

"Of course! That is the only way we communicate without making anyone suspicious!"

"Heheh... You sounds like a third person..."

"Well, its kinda... complicated. But I can tell she loves me more!"

"Hm... Too bad she engaged with him..."

"Their parents must be so stupid if they can get rich by marriage! I mean, isnt it more wowzers if they can get rich witnout it? Her dad was cool person though, but still!"

"Sounds like desperate people..."

"Exactly! Wow, all that scream just make me feel more amazing now!"

"Glad I could help..."

They finish cleaning one bathroom when Feliks suddenly appear.

"Holla, guys! Whatcha doing here?"

"Hum... Nothing much... Gilbert makes problem again and punished to clean men bathrooms..."

"Hoh! I see! Shouldnt you guys like, totally do it after last school rest time? Yall do know how crazy Class A are when messing with us..."

"... Wow. How did I, The Great Gilbert forget such things like that? But there is also nothing to do in class, so..." They all stand in silent. Its becoming very boring when there is no teacher that bother teaching them. They are the lowest of the lowest, so no one in the school care about some... "flaws" that stuck in the school.

"No discrimination my ass. Look what they have done to us! I dont even have any words for this unfairness!"

"Well, but there is nothing we can do about it, so..."

"At least it makes it easier for me to sneak around! Heheh!" Feliks lift up his cardboard horse and wear it. "Ye guys have something to send?"

"Okay, Felix..."

"Uhhum! Excuse you, my name is Feliks!"

"Oh... heh, sorry. Tell Ivan to secure the men bathrooms after end of the last recess..."

"Remember it as good as ol days! But will he do it?"

"You do know how crazy Ivan is when he is bored, right? Might as well let him has some sport to begin with!" said Gilbert joins the conversation.

"Heheheh. Make sense, Gil. Okay, sir Heracles! It will be send straight AWAY!" Feliks crawl down and start to run like a horse leaving them.

"Huh. I honestly have no idea what to do next. Oh well! I can always bother people again!" That's the last thing they need to do today, thought Heracles.

"Rather than bother with people, why don't you just reading some books with me? I borrow some from library..."

"... Well, that works too. Lets go!" They went to the park and read some books about scientist. Gilbert doesn't really understand what he is reading, but Heracles always manage to make it fun to read. Of course, he almost snoozed off a lot of times too.

"By the way, do you know where Lovino is?"

"Um... Maybe stalking Feliciano again... Heh. What a dedicated brother"

"Hah! I honestly think its creepy as heck, but whatev."

Oo_oO

"Ivan... Where are you~ Eheheh..." Feliks swiftly sneak class through class looking for Ivan. Why he didn't look in his class? Cause everyone already know for sure that Ivan couldnt never stay in one place especially if nothing happen around him. Afterall, today everyone dont want to stay in the class, so why would he?

While he is searching on Ivan, he saw Lovino is peeking on his brother class as usual. Poor Lovino. He has to stuck in Class D for his behaviour while his brother stays in luxurious Class A. Gladly Feliciano is so nice he sometimes share what he got from Class A to Lovino and eventually everyone in Class D. But Lovino just has to be rude to him...

Feliks decide to tease him. He whispered, "Hey, Lovino! What are you doing here?"

Lovino almost scream but cover his mouth in time. He slowly turn around in horror only to find Feliks grinning at him. He really wanted to yell at him, but he don't want people from Class A found out he was there, again.

He tried to whisper as best as he could. "YOU. BASTARD. What are you doing here?"

"Just passing by~ You're afraid previously, aren't you?" ask Feliks try to hold a laugh.

"N-No Im not!"

"Are you here for-"

"Not for that goddamn little brother, no. I tried to find Ludwig weakness and use it for my advantages!"

"Good luck with that! Anywho, do you see Ivan passing by?"

"Why the fuck should I care about him? He can take care his own ass"

"I already know that, coward~"

"Repeat that again, bastard!"

"Nah, why should I? Gotta leave! I must find Ivan! Bye!" Feliks continues on running like a horse.

"Wait! Goddangit..."

Oo_oO

Feliks continued his journey. He suddenly has this urge to check every bathroom on the school. Or more like instinct, so they said. And Ivan is in one of the bathroom, playing with water filled with sunflowers.

"Hey, Ivan!" He wait for him to response. Ivan eventually turn off the faucet and look at him with his childish yet creepy looking eyes. "Yes? Do you need anything from me?" Feliks didn't effected by it at all.

"Yup! I have a message from Sir Heracles!"

"Oh~?"

"He asked you to secure the men bathrooms after the end of last rest time!"

"Hhhhmmmm? Why is it so important~? Its just a bathroom"

"If it just a bathroom, so why do you here?" Darkness suddenly flowed out from him.

"Because its fun here, da~" Feliks just shrugged it off. "Well, then use that reason to having fun! Gil and Sir Heracles has assignment for cleaning all men bathrooms! And you do know what Class A always do, right?"

Ivan slowly chuckle full with happiness and darkness. "Now that is fun. Okay, I'll do it. Now, let me play with water again~" He turn on the faucet again and hitting the water. Feliks didnt care and left him behind.

Oo_oO

"Why the hell gravity is so important?"

"Well... Yawn... We wouldn't be able to stand on the ground without it... We would be floating in the sky forever and ever..."

"...Okay, that is creepier than horror movie!" Heracles can only laugh at his reaction.

"I think its enough for today. We should discuss a plan for the upcoming problem were are going to facing..."

"Class A, right? Kesesese! We'll show them! So what's the plan?" Heracles carefully pulled out small notebook from his pocket and pull out ballpoint he has slip into the book.

"Yawn... Its like this..."


	3. Class A: Plan to Wreck Up Class D

Class A: Plan to wreck up Class D

Update 2.0

Halo! While I remade my fourth chapter, this will have to do! Its already obvious from the title that it will be now about Class A and how some of them works. Of course this will be more about the people in the class A, which is surprisingly far more many than Class D. But let's be honest here. If the school budget comes from all of the rich kids, why the hell they won't put in as many rich people as possible?

I'll reintroduce some of the already mentionable characters so you'll know who's in class what. And characters suggestion for the classes is always appreciated.

Class A:

America: Alfred F. Jones (Leader [That's what they said])

England: Arthur Kirkland (Scout)

Austria: Roderich Edelstein (Diplomat)

France: Francis Bonnefoy (Seducer)

Switzerland: Basch Zwingli (Sniper)

Canada: Matthew Williams (Stealth)

Germany: Ludwig (unknown for now) (Strategist)

Italy: Feliciano Vargas (Mascot)

Japan: Kiku Honda (Samurai)

Oo_oO

Alfred just send the new kid to the Waiting Room and he began to walk back to his class. After he is quite far away from the waiting room, he started to chuckle happily.

"Yay! They looks like a fun kid to hang around with! I hope the kid like me so he wouldn't join Class D! Or should they? ... I dont know, I honestly dont care. Oh yeah, remind me to Gillbutt's punishment. Heheheh... I can't wait to mess him up." He walked faster to his class.

"Hello, everyone! I'm back!"

"Welcome, Alfred. Please take a seat". Alfred nodded to his teacher and quickly return to his seat. Arthur his best friend are sitting beside him and pat him on his shoulder.

"Its ye again, Alfredy! Whaddup?"

"Still with your pirate accent, Arthur? I just drag Bellysteak to principal as usual for attacking Roderich."

"Man! Dat guy has no chill! Where Sir Pianist now?"

"Medical room with his bitch as usual"

"Ye mean Elizaveta? *pfft* Ye'll get killed if he heard ye call her dat"

"I don't care about his feelings to her. I only care about messing with Class D. Oh! Forget to tell you this, but that stinkass just got punished by our principal to clean the bathrooms!"

"Oh really? Aye! Wat a great news! Then us can mess up de bathrooms for dem!"

"And make their punishment even worse! Heh. Can't wait for that to happen"

"But then dhere is Ivan, right? He always tried to rip yer big head"

"I know that, that's why I'm planning to somehow distracted him!" Arthur had a feeling it would be a lame plan as usual, but he said nothing about it.

"Now dats interesting! Ygotta tell me de details later, my lad!"

"Sure, sure. Let's continue learning."

Oo_oO

The lesson the teacher teaches is boring, but they write it all down anyway.

"That's it for today. Now, does any of you want to watch TV?" everyone screams yes in excitement. Of course except the serious people in the class like Ludwig, Matthew, Basch, and Kiku. And yes, this class has TV. It even have kitchen and sofa. Just like a lovely home. The teacher helps to pick a movie to watch. It might makes you wonder why would the teacher even joining with them instead of stopping them.

"What genre do you want to watch today?"

"FANTASY!"

"HORROR!"

"ACTION!"

They hardly capable to pick one and start to argue. Feliciano at first also giving suggestion for them. But since the argument started, he wince in fear and hide behind Ludwig. Ludwig can only sigh for his reaction. Basch slowly but surely got a headache from all of the arguing. He moved his seat until he is next to Matthew, one of the most silent man in the class.

"I swear to God they are so stupid my brain just can't withstand it!" Matthew just looked at him and don't know what to say. Basch dont mind it. He just need someone to listening.

"I mean, its just a movie! Can't we just watch anything? Or better! Can't we properly learning? This is not even look like class anymore! Are having fun is more important to them? I just dont get them! This is not the reason why I join this school!" Matthew still listening intently, he doesnt want to miss anything that Basch said.

"Well... I... can tell they didnt enjoy normal school... unlike you..." Basch don't know what else to said, but he is agree with him.

"... Well at least Ludwig is going to scream at their face now, so it doesn't matter"

And he stand corrected. Ludwig face start to burns and he hit his table so hard everyone stop what they are doing and looked at him.

"SHUT. THE HELL UP! JUST PICK ANYTHING! SERIOUSLY!"

"See? I told you" said Basch proudly to Matthew. Matthew replied with nod happily.

They all stop arguing and randomly pick a movie to watch. He can tell Alfred is not pleased with it but do nothing about it.

"Sigh... Finally..." he also moved his sit to next to Matthew. Feliciano as always followed him.

"Hey! Appreciate the help, Ludwig" said Basch politely.

"Don't mind it. I just cant stand their screaming all the time".

"They... always listen to you, huh...?" Said Matthew with whispering voice.

"Mostly. Sometimes Alfred would start a fight with me, but it didnt happen right now. I wonder if he actually has prepare a prank for me. I really hope it wasnt the case..."

"Huwe! So creepy!" whine Feliciano while hugging his cat. Ludwig started to look worried and Basch didn't like this.

"Well, you have to watch your back then. ...Cih! I dont like all of this stubborn people here. They think they could do whatever they want!"

"Well... But that is the rules for Class A... right? Because they have money... they can do whatever they want..."

"The rules I hate so much!"

"Pl-Please don't be mad... Cheer up! I make everyone pasta!" Everyone on that one spot looked into Feliciano lunchbox. It has any kind of pasta you can imagine. They thanked him and take one, including Ludwig. He seems to like to food so much although he still try to put on his stoic face.

"... This is good. Thank you, Feliciano"

"Ve~ I'm so glad!"

"V-Ve...very nice..."

"Can I have some for my sister please? I know she will like it".

"Ve! I actually make too much so you can have some!" He pulled out five more lunchbox from his bag. You can tell he was too enjoying making food for them.

Kiku then also approach them. He bow at Feliciano as low as possible.

"Ohaiyo Feli, everyone. Can I join with you?"

"Sure! I have pasta~! Have some!" Without second thinking, he snatched the food out of lunchbox and eat it.

"Hm... Oiishi. It tastes good as usual"

"Thank you!"

Ludwig felt like someone was watching him. Maybe it was Feliciano's brother again. But he doesnt want to look for problem so he ignored him.

"U-um... Is there a problem, Ludwig...?

"... No, its nothing. Just enjoy yourself, Feliciano"

"Hm... Okay!"

And they waste the rest of their day eating and talked about life.

Oo_oO

The school recess bell has finally ringing and almost everyone leave the class. But Alfred, Arthur, and Francis gather around and prepared a plan to messed up with Gilbert's assignment.

"Oh my~ It seems we have come with... ANOTHER evil plan~" said Francis excitedly but with hidden sarcasm. Alfred laugh proudly.

"Hell yes I am! You all gonna love it!"

"Ye better get started now, dis start to get boring"

"I'm getting into it! So, there is five people we will need to watch! Ivan, Loveass, Grillbeef, Felix The Cat, and Cats lover"

"Ye just have two specifically not change Ivan's name, huh?"

"Oh my! You afraid of him! Its not like I care though~"

"Im not afraid of him! He is a respectable enemy and fighter so he deserve it. Anyway, with our... "companion" in our hands, we could easily lure them away and destroy the bathrooms!"

"But wat 'bout Ivan, though? How ye going to take care of him?"

"Well, I will be the distractor as usual! When he is out of the way, you all can wreck up the bathroom!"

"Knew it was obvious~ But oh well! I can live with that!"

"Whatev! Let's do-"

"Please don't..." The whispery voice suddenly surprised them.

"Who de fuck is dat?" asked Arthur. Alfred looks freaked out. He can't let him be here. They will bullied him horribly. He quicky stand up and shook the body of the voice owner frantically.

"What... What are you doing here, Matthew?" But he said nothing because its already obvious why he was there. He wanted to stop them even when it obviously will ended badly at him.

"Gee! How did me didn't notice him?"

"That is the cost of being a ghost, I suppose! Heheh..heh..."

"My, my! How interesting~" Francis said while watch intently.

Alfred push Matthew down until he hit the table behind him. Alfred try to hide his shocked face.

Matthew winced in pain but he cant stop now. They are watching, and he didnt want to lose his reputation. Alfred kicked the table beside him to surprise him.

"Whoa!"

"Matthew... You shouldn't be here... You already know what will happen, right? This will be just a endless painful cycle for you. And despite what I'm going to do next, I... I don't want to harm you, Matthew. Now, why don't you just back off and leave us alone?" Even though his body shivering like crazy, he won't said anything. Alfred's knows more than everyone that his brother is far more stubborn that he looks. Alfred felt defeated by his brother determination and prepared something for him. Francis and Arthur curious with what will Alfred do.

Alfred took Matthew's book and throw it on the floor.

"...? What are you..." He took his water bottle while Matthew is confused.

He open the bottle cap and purposely spill the water to his book.

"!" Matthew manage to protect his book right on time and caused his body wet.

"... You should have just let it happen. Now look at you! You just ashamed yourself!" he said with a relucant chuckle. Francis and Arthur claps their hands in excitement.

"Heheh! Nice job, Alfredy!"

"Impressive..." He bows down towards his friends try to look prideful about it. He looked at Matthew again and said "Now leave".

Matthew didnt say a word, take his book, and leave his class.

"Hah... Finally he leave... So... when do we start?"

Oo-oO

So... I guess you all probably noticing there is an Update that I put up there and in previous chapter. If it has _.0 behind it, it means I haven't update the story at all. The more the number increase, it will show how much I have improving each chapters. So... a grammar fix to some of the sentences is also very appreciated.


	4. Class B & C: Time to Pick Sides

Update 4.0

Class B:

Class XI:

Hungary: Elizaveta Héderváry (Leader)

Taiwan: Wang Lin (Fighter)

Seychelles: Laura Allaah (Strategist)

Belgium: Emma Mariah (Scout)

Class X:

Liechtenstein: Lily Zwingli (Sniper)

Class XII:

Ukrarine: Irina Braginski (Diplomat)

Class C:

Class XI:

Hongkong: Wang Jia Long (Leader & Fighter)

Cuba: Maximo Machado (Scout)

China: Wang Yao (Diplomat)

Lithuania: Toris Lorinaitis (Strategist)

Class X:

Belarus: Natalya Braginski (Fighter)

Monaco: Claire Marcier (Strategist)

Oo-oO

It just another normal day at Class B.

...

Who are they kidding? Its not normal at all. Today, Elizaveta their leader immediately hitting a Class D student for pranking her boyfriend. That is what they heard at least. Its not like they care though, because he is from Class D and a prankster. That doesnt mean no one feel sorry for the Class D student that just got smacked by their leader. Lily and Irina felt that it was unnecessary because he doesnt actually hurting anyone. Pranking was suppose to be a joke afterall, right?

Not everyone think so, apparently. The Class A fanatics would never tolerate any kind of acts Class D do to Class A. Yes, even pranking and offering help. The most obvious Class A fanatics in Class B are Wang Lin. She with his brother create Class A Fanatic Club which unsurprisingly most of Class C students joining in. She and her brother always talked about Class A like they are the Gods. They eventually protecting them from any kind of Class D invasion. They are like Class A personal guard. Wang Lin as usual has prepare a little speech to provoke the girls to hate Class D more.

"Hey guys! Did you see what just happen out there? Bai ren (White person) from Class D just bully our beloved lei ren (kind person) from Class A again! What has he ever done to deserve that?" The effects from hanging out with Class A and Class C too much cause her to become charismatic and many people listen to her.

"I never understand why Class D always try to messing around with Class A! They don't have the rights to do it! They never have! They were suppose to be thankful for Class A students because they are the one pay for their education! Something they can't even do because how pathetic they are!" The girls were amazed by her speech and cant wait to hear more.

But then someone cut her off. It was Lily Zwingli. Despite how soft she is, she has a strong principle and wont stay down when something is bothering her. It seems she got this trait down from her brother.

"P-Please don't say that. You... you don't even know what happen back then."

"Oh please. What's there to know other than they born to become sucker?"

"But... No one wants to born as a... wh-whatever you are calling them."

"Hah! You can't even say sucker, huh?"

"...That is u-unnapproriate words and you know it."

"Whatever. Half of them are a bullies and the rest has mental issue. And they ALL saw that bai ren punched lei ren!" Lily didnt know that and started to feel cornered. Gladly she has a way to counter her.

"B...but are they, though? M-maybe they actually just trying to defend themselves. We... ARE kinda attacking them more than what they could handle. He must have reason to punch him"

"They are sick inside. They will be totally fine! And lei ren is the kindest person in the world! He is an angel!"

"You... you're being ignorant..! Y-You cant just know who's good just by looking at them!"

Irina suddenly stand between them, trying to stop their arguing.

"Everyone, p-please calm down! There's no need in arguing!" scream Irina with stutter because afraid.

"You are the sister of The Demon, right? You have no right to stop us if you can't even make your brother behave!"

"But I-I... He... he is a kind person... He just bad at showing it..." Lin laugh loudly like it was a joke.

"Oh please! There is no kindness in him! Even if theres kindness in him, it probably has eaten out from him! The only think he care is to punch every person on his sight!"

"You have no idea what happen back then! I dont even know what make him like this!" her eyes quickly become wet because they have insulted her family and she has nothing to fight back because she cant deny she felt the sameway.

Laura felt this is getting out of hand and she REALLY REALLY need to change topics somehow. She can try to call Lin brother or Claire to come here or got info somehow to stop this madness. And while she is thinking, Lin is only attacking more and more.

"W-Why are you so mean? Apologize to Irina!"

"No. I have no respect for her no matter how kind she is since she owns The Demon called "Ivan". And you. Arent you an orphan? You should have never have luxury live if its not because your "brother" save the day! He could have let you die in the street and you wouldn't be such an obstacle to him!"

"Ob-obstacle?" Another victims start to fall.

Emma sneaking toward panicking but thinking Laura.

"Laura! What should we do?"

"I'm thinking right now..."

"Just spit out what's in your mind now. We don't have time!"

"Um... Okay... We have to either call her brother or Claire or hope they will come in seconds to inform something to her." tell Laura to Emma. She is not the smartest kid in their class, but she always felt that she has to help her class in any way, even in silence and only Emma know.

"I saw Sir Jones actually dragged... albino to the principal room. In usual case, that means albino would get punished and Class A would ask the fanatics help to make Class D punishment worse! And that means Jia Long would come here bring Lin with him!"

"That is actually a relieve..."

"By the way, aren't they the only one Lin bullies? This should be okay now, right?"

"Well... She would either continue her strangely charismatic speech or... she would insult me next. The pathetic, talentless girl-"

"Oh hi, Laura! I'm TOTALLY didn't see you there!"

'Oh crap.' Emma thought.

Laura signals Emma to leave now. Emma nodded even though she is worried with what Lin will do to Laura, and sneaked out of the class without Lin saw.

"Um... Hi, Lin..."

"Oh hi! How's your day?"

"It's...fine..."

"I see! Good, good... By the way, sorry for breaking your friends heart over there! They're being naughty girls trying to defending the wrong one!"

"No... It's okay... They'll...get their lesson".

"Aw! I knew you're on my side~!" Lin exclaimed with false kindness, hugging her with an air of cold malice. She tried to hold in her shiver and guilt inside her.

Fortunately for Lin mental state, Jia Long appear inside Class B with a prideful smile.

"Lin! I have a great news for you!" He said in soldier attitude.

"Oh hi brother. What great news?"

"I heard lei ren got punished by principal to clean all men bathrooms! You know what that means, right?"

"We can make their punishment worse! Yes! When are we doing it?"

"After last school recess." they both started to chuckle evilly.

"Let's show Class D what we are capable of!" scream Jia Long.

"Yeah! Let's!" scream Lin back and followed her brother. Emma comes in after they got out.

"Laura! Are you okay?" She nodded in silence.

Laura and Emma approached sobbing Irina and Lily.

"Irina, are you okay? I'm... I'm sorry... I could have defending you... But..." Irina wipes her tears off.

"It's okay. I understand... You afraid of her, aren't you? I understand..." Instead of Laura comforting her, it was Irina whose comforting her and she is crying in her chest.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

While Laura get comforted by Irina, Emma approached Lily who seems a bit more broken than Irina.

"Hey, Lily! You okay?" She keeps mumbling the "obstacle" words over and over. There is a truth in Lin's words. Ever since she join Zwingli family, she has cause nothing but trouble. His family hated her but Basch kept defending her and it give him a bad name in his family. The fact her brother didnt want to let her go hurts her more.

"Hey Lily. I don't remember what Lin has said to you, but you do know that your brother would never think like that. You are the best lil sister he could ever have!" That words actually cheer up Lily a bit even though she is still loathing herself.

Emma can only sighed sadly while comforting Lily.

'If only Elizaveta is here... She is the only one that could shut her up... She always afraid say insulting things in front of her. Maybe she doesn't want her name stained by Elizaveta and Class A students hear it.'

So yeah. Another normal day in Class B... where there's a lot of heart breaking and fallen victims.

Oo_oO

Jia Long was a one proud Class A fanatics Leader. He would always follow their order and they would never flatter falter from duty. The effect of this is causing him to speak and act as a soldier and a General to his... "underling" aka the other Class A fanatics in Class C.

He just got a mission from Class A representive to messing with Class D punishment. He can't be more than proud to wreck up everything Class D stand for. He's so glad this school created Class D aka Class Dumb. It makes it so much more easier to seperate the low disgusting beings with the gods. That means they dont have to search which one is the the lowest of them all.

He walked to the front class and hit the black board hard enough for everyone to notice him. The Class A fanatics instantly stand up in soldier attitude and the rest is sitting.

"Everyone! Listen up! Our lord just give us order to messed up Class D punishment! We are going to split up into two team! The larger team will follow our lord and make sure that they are save! The smaller team will stay with me in this class as a backup team! We will come out after we sure the bigger team fail! Anyone disagree with this?!"

"NO SIR!" scream them in sync.

"Good. I'm proud of you"

There is three students that is so distinctly tried to ignore him. But he won't let that slipped his hand. First, he approached the brown skinned guy who is packing his ice cream for selling when the school recess begin. Hate to be ignored, he pushed his ice cream box to the floor.

"Look at me in the eyes when I talked to you, fool" He looked at Jia Long with a calm eyes.

"Oh, yo talked to me? I'm sorry for not noticing. I'm pretty sure I have a name yo can call when yo want to talk to me, "polite" man" That words make him so mad but he boiled it all in.

"... Maximo Machado, I'm ordering you to look at me right now" He doesn't want to look for problem, so he looks at him.

"What is it, bro? Yo want some ice cream?"

"No, you fool. I want to asked if you want to join us fight off Class D"

"Nah... I'm not really the fighting guy type. I'm more into talking things with people"

"Well, you OBVIOUSLY didn't do the same with Sir F Jones" said Jia Long with a long deep glare at him. Maximo tried to stay calm.

"...He is kinda a different case, okay? But don't dragged me into this one".

"... Very well. Thank you for your cooperation" and just simply moved to the other people that ignore him.

Of course from ALL people he could have approached, he approached his own brother next. As he expected, yet again, his brother is making a caligraphy on a paper when it has past... its expired day. He purposely hit an ink and its spilled onto the paper. His brother can only feel sad that his art is ruined. Again.

"Wang Yao. I'm ordering you to look at me right now" It doesnt seem he has another reason to ignored him so he looked at him and folded his hand.

"Before I start, do you even remember what century we are in? Its 21st Century. No one do this... "art" anymore". His underling also laughed at him.

"... Jia Long. I pretty sure you have no right to pick what I should enjoy"

"You are always stubborn, "teacher". So. I wanted to asked if you want to join us fight off Class D"

"... I never taught you to be such a bruteless man, Jia Long"

"SHUT UP, TEACHER. You haven't answer my question yet"

"I'll bet you keep calling me teacher because you really hate teachers, don't you? And Class A has freed you from them"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" and he slapped at Wang Yao face. He didnt shock at all, because he has done it almost all the time now.

"... *sigh* I will not join you, Jia Long. You have forget the true spirit of China" Jia Long sighed in annoyance.

"Keep your poetic lectures for yourself. I just need your answer" He move on to the next people.

The last person is . He is a depressed and panicky kind of guy so he doesnt expect him to help him out. But he will ask anyway to show his consistency.

"Uh... Toris Lorinaitus" he said slowly but he still notice he spell it wrong.

"Huwa! Ji-Jia Long! Wh-What is it?"

"... Do you want to join us to fight off Class D?" asked Jia Long surprisingly with small voice.

"U-um... N-No, sorry... I-I will only be an o-obstacle for you..."

"... Thank you for your cooperation"

He has done with this class. He return to his own class which is a relieve for Maximo, Yao, and Toris. In his class, he do the same thing and everyone is quickly obligied. As usual, there is one girl who ignored him. The last person is Natalya Braginski. He'll admit it. She is the little sister of The Demon. But she was also The Demon biggest fear, so he can most definitely used her. Natalya is surprisingly very cooperative when it has something to do with her brother, which work well for him.

"Natalya Braginski, I'm ordering you to look at me right now" Obviously she ignored him, since he looks like he has no reason to talk to him. He sighed, reminded that talk to her normally will never work.

"Hey. Your beloved brother is involved in this. Don't you want to... "marry" him?" She instantly looked at him with her creepy eyes.

"Where is he?! He must become mine... Mine!" Just as he thought. She is so easy to manipulate.

"Calm down. He can become yours, if you listen to me" Natalya looked at him with impatient eyes.

"I WANT HIM NOW" He really tried to hide his fear when facing this very psychotic woman.

"Love is beautiful when you have patient, no? So listen up." She quickly stand up properly and listening.

"You will joining our backup team since we have smaller team member. I know it takes time for us to move out. But you can... "intimately" meeting your brother, no?" Her eyes sparkles more while imagining the scenes in her mind.

"Yes. Yes yes yes yes..." That's it. She already convinced. How easy and simple she is and yet also very dangerous.

"Okay. You'll stay her after the school recess" and she nodded eagerly.

Jia Long then approach the fine looking lady that has watching all the process through her desk. She is Claire Marcier, the fiancee of Francis Bonnefoy. Despite how womanizer Francis is, she surprisingly still loyal to him. All the Class A fanatics is really respecting her and they always asked opinions and plan to her since she is one of the smartest students in school.

"Miss Marcier, do you think we are ready?" She look at him with a serious glare and he try to keep his cool.

"If you can keep your underling from panicking and stay calm under bad condition, I can assure that it will go well for you."

"I'll see what I can do"

"Remember, I don't want just words, but act also. Are you believe the backup team would be our trump cards in this?"

"Yes. Yes I do" answer him in the most bold tone he could manage. She smile proudly to him.

"Excellent. You can leave me alone now"

"Yes, madam".

The school bell recess finally ringing, saving them who stuck in the middle of the horrendous mood.

"Remember! Everyone gather here after school recess!"

"YES SIR!" and theh quickly change to a normal teenagers who talks about game and gossip and more.

Maximo took his cream box that Jia Long drop to the ground and put it back on the table.

"I am SO not going to stay in this room when that happen" he tell himself. He looks to where Wang Yao is sitting and buried his face to his folded hand. With his ice cream box, he walked to his place.

"Yo, Yao! Yo want some ice cream?"

"Heh. You know I'm your regular customer, right?" He paid and put the ice cream on his swollen cheek.

"Feels better, Yao?"

"So much better."

"How many time has yor brother slap or punch yo this week?"

"Aiyah... I think it's four times..."

"Wow. Sucks to be yo, man"

"Hah. Xie xie(Thank you) for reminding me".

"Its pretty amazing how yo brother hasnt brought to principal office yet. I mean, he kinda slapped yo alot and we all know the punching could get yo to Class D"

"But IN class. We have no CCTV in class because "Class A said so" and only gives bigger chance for bullies to do their things. Exactly why no one bullies in the hallway"

"Hah... Class A filled with too many asshole this year" Yao glare at him for saying bad words, but he cant agree more. Wang Yao will admit one good quality about his brother. He is smart. But he used it for his own purpose, and there is nothing good about it.

"Maximo... Help me..." Maximo yelp in fear. He pick up his ice cream as his sword and poke it to the voice owner.

"D-Don't hurt me! I-It's me, Matthew!" Maximo glare at him but its just very hard to differenate him with that goddang Alfred.

"Answer this questions then I will give yo my help!"

"As usual, huh...? Okay..."

"The Quiz show again?" said Yao outloud with disbelieve.

"First thing first! What is my full name?"

"Maximo Machado..."

"Second! Where do I come from?"

"...Cuba"

"Third! What ice cream brand do I sell?"

"You make it by yourself with the help of your family. Yoy never name it, so it doesnt have brand"

"Fourth! What is my bad habit?"

"You love to scratch your feet in public and didnt wash your hand after that. I have to remind you to wash your hand" Maximo handed Matthew his ice cream.

"Dont forget to pay, bro. So! How can I be yor assistance?" Then he just notice that he is wet all over his body. "Nevermind! Yo are obviously wet!"

Matthew nodded to approve what Maximo just said.

"Yo want to borrow my clothes, then? Got it! I only have Hawaian clothes like usual. Is that okay with yo?"

"As long Im not cold again..." Maximo lead him to his locker and let Matthew choose. For once, Yao is intrigued enough to talk with them.

"Hey! Matthew, isn't it? Do you want to borrow my clothes?" Matthew didnt know him so he doesnt know what to say. There was a short pause between them.

"No... thanks... I don't know you, yet... And your body seems smaller than me..." Yao compared his body with his and he is right.

"... Aiyah... Sorry. Im just trying to be kind. Maybe you want to try new clothes like mine.."

"Well... Your clothes does look amazing... Very traditional... and colorful" Yao is happy that someone for once compliment his clothes style. Sometimes his brother underling would ruin his clothes with ketchup or any kind of sauce when he is not looking. They said it was too old fashion. But there is nothing wrong with old fashion clothes. Especially if you can modernized it and make it fit for this century. But they never give a chance. They never was. He dreams to become a clothes designer in the future so he could show China's culture to the world and people could try to appreciate China's culture and their beauty.

While Matthew and Maximo had the time of their life, Kiku also go into the class to visit Yao.

"Konnichiwa, Yao." Yao ignored him for seconds before he replied. "Ni hao" The awkward silence quickly engulf them. Kiku can understand why Yao would do that.

"Hey, China! Dont you dare ignore The gods!" scream one of Class C students to him. Kiku told them to call down and they did.

"...Gomenasai. I dont know how to control them. ... And your brother" Kiku said while examine his swollen cheek. Yao felt more down when he mention his brother.

"Its not your fault. At least not anymore. They just somehow... change for the worst. And I cant even blame myself for it"

"You shouldnt. You try your best, but they never listen" Yao can only grunted while remember his siblings horrible acts.

"... Gomenasai" Yao confused when he said that again.

"For what? That incident in the past that cause my back injuries?" Kiku tried not to looked at his eyes. It always fill him with guilt and hatred toward himself.

"Yes... I still cant forgive myself for blaming it to you, and your siblings hate you more..." Yao poke his nose with the ice cream.

"Its like ten years ago. Just forget about it and move on. And yes, Im still mad. But you are stupid that time and apologize, so its all good" Kiku feel glad that he said that, but he doesnt know how to show it. Should he smile or just make neutral face or still feel sad but happy at the same time or should he feel annoyed that he stick ice cream to his nose? While he thinks like that, Yao has removed the ice cream from his nose.

"If you dont know what expression you should make, you can always make neutral face. Many people do that" Kiku has no words for it. He just really glad he knows Yao.

"... Make sense." He smiled. "Arigatou, Yao" and he leave the room. Maximo then called for Yao.

"Hey! We want to go to cafeteria! Yo want to join us?" Yao nodded happily and join them.


	5. Class A & D: Punishment Objective Begin!

Hello everyone and welcome to my next chapter! The fight has finally begun! Yay! I will start write shorter on AN notes, incase you want to get straight into the story. But I finally got a Beta reader! Her name is katchfish. I will tell you about her more after you read this chapter, if you care. She has helped me edited Chapter 3, 4, and this chapter and she makes great fanfictions which is a must read!

Oooooo_oooooooooO

All the Class D students gathered in their class when the school recess began. They are incredibly weird with their schedule, but then again, nobody cares.

"Okay... Before we even start the mission, we should..." Heracles cut off as a giant yawn overtook his mouth. "...make a plan how we are going to do it."

"Oh? I thought you already give me the assignment to protect the men bathrooms!" asked Ivan confused.

"I know... But..." He slapped himself so he wouldn't go to sleep. "After I think more of it, it's still troublesome... There are six bathrooms and their distance is too far apart for one man to handle... So I have a new plan."

He pulled out his trusty notebook and put it on the table. There is a simple map drawing showing the school 5 floors and there is number from 1 to 5 in each floor.

"Woooooow! This looks fun!" Feliks started to jump like a galloping horse.

"So... I bet the numbers are to show which one of us got the position!"

"Heheh... Correct, Gilbert... So... Number 5 is on the fifth floor... I'll be the one take care this place... Anyone disagree?" The rest of the class remained indifferent, uncaring of which position each took.

"And number four will be... Lovino... Do you fine with this?"

"I fine with anything as long I could PUNCH THE SHIT OUT OF CLASS A!"

"Okay, I understand. Please slow down your voice..."

"Hmph! Like hell I will!" Feliks pat Heracles back to get his attention.

"Yes, Feliks?"

"Hey, hey! Where my position is?"

"Heheh... Great timing... You will be take care the third floor... The most crucial place of them all. You are stealthy, so you can sneak around without being found out... And then you will send message to every people you see during you watch to us with this... radio we always have..." he said while pull out his own radio.

"W-Wait a minute! Aren't a great position like that should given to a great person like me?" ask Gilbert in disbelieve.

"About that... I'll give you second floor position... But you wouldn't do it instantly..."

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"It means I assign you to clean the men bathrooms on the first floor first before you move on to clean second floor and the rest."

"What?! Why?"

"First of all... if everyone s guarding the bathroom... who will be cleaning the men bathrooms? And second, you the one who start this... It's your responsibility..."

"... Yeah... th-that's understandable... Hahaha..." said Gilbert tried to be optimistic.

"And also... I believe you can clean all the bathrooms as quick as lighting... You are awesome after all, right?" said Heracles as he attempted to motivate him. Gilbert eyes glimmering with hope.

"YEAH! I AM AWESOME! KESESESE!"

"The first floor is for me, Yay~!" said Ivan excitedly.

"Yes... Since there is two bathrooms in first floor... You are the best for take care of it..."

"Heheheh... I'll do my best... Just because I want it" Ivan said with an innocent smile.

"Me and... Lovino would also help you cleaning bathroom on our floor a bit... Is it... okay with you, Lovino...?" Lovino looked disagreeable at first but then remembered that his show time would take some time so he obliged.

"Wait! While I m cleaning the bathrooms, who will take care the second floor bathrooms?"

"Oh, I have a solution..." and his cats suddenly appear out of... somewhere.

"Ooooh! Hi, kitty kitty!" Feliks happily welcome the cats and play with them.

"Yup! I have set traps inside second floor bathroom... Yawn... It's a cat food trap... If it hit one of the Class A students and the fanatics... My cats will instantly attack them." Heracles said with a carefree smile. "And also... birds would likely help you with your quest... is it not?" Gilbert look at his birds that he all named as Gilbird on its nest made with grass. The Gilbirds looks excited to join with them on the mission. Gilbert became more excited and give his birds some beans.

"Hmph! Of course you wouldn't tell us what you'll do with the birds!"

"It's all up to Gilbert, Lovino... Do not worry about that one..." He gives his notebook to Gilbert the Co Leader in case he got narcolepsy in the worst time possible.

"Okay! We are ready as it is! Kesesese! I'll bring one Gilbird to the bathroom beside the canteen!"

"Okay... And remember... Always keep your radio out..." They nodded agreeably. "Go to your position and wait for the recess to end... Go." They quickly split up.

OooooooooooooO

Ludwig, Feliciano, and Basch are hanging out in Cafeteria. They eat more pastas from Feliciano lunchbox because they don't want to waste food.

"Very rowdy... Like none of the Class D punishment is even a thing..." said Basch in disbelieve.

"They are surprisingly smart at concealing themselves. They must be taught to act nice in front of CCTV." replied Ludwig.

"Hm... I wonder where my sis is. Is she still in her class?" wonder Basch worryingly.

"Why don't you just go meet her?"

"She didn't let me! She must be hiding something from me! But bragging into her privacy is not my thing..."

Maximo can sense a bad mood and approached them with his ice cream box.

"Yo! Yo want some ice cream?"

"Yay~! Ice cream~!" Feliciano quickly buy one without second thought. Basch only glaring into the ice cream box.

"Whaddup, bro? Yo don't know what to pick? Yo must try the stick ice cream! It's also good for freeze burning brain!" Basch immediately understand why he comes to them. He simply nodded and pay the ice cream. He put it onto his forehead. "...You are right. It feels nice"

"Right? Enjoy your ice cream!" Maximo yet again drag Yao and Matthew away from the cafeteria after they got their food. Right when they leave the cafeteria, Gilbert and Ivan has arrived to the first floor and they both hide in the bathroom. Ludwig saw but say nothing about it.

"Aiyah! Where are you taking us?"

"To the **No-Racist** room!"

"A-A what...?" asked Matthew.

"No Racist room! It's the secret place where everyone from any class could go and meet! Its right beside Class D classroom, so not many people go there! We will save and sound there!"

"It must be made by Class D students, right?" ask Yao.

"I honestly don't care who made it. The Scout Team also always have their meeting in that room! We are from different classes after all!"

"Oh yeah... Y-You are the scout in Class C, aren't you...?" ask Matthew to Maximo wish to be sure about it.

"Yup! There is also Arthur from Class A, Emma from Class B, and Feliks from Class D!"

"Oh my! You can actually meet one of Class A students General?!" said Yao in shock. The fact that one of the general is not a prick as he used to think surprise him.

"Like Kiku's not from Class A. But I guess he is not the general, huh? He is super chill and enjoy roleplay with Feliks. God, they both weird..." Maximo said while remember the incident from last day where Arthur chased Feliks like he is an escaping wild horse. They had arrived and quickly goes inside. This is an Extra Class D incase the student capacity is not enough, and because of that it has change into other purpose. The windows are all block down for some reason and the only light in this place is from a red lamp. The chairs and tables move to side so there is big space in the middle. The place is also surprisingly clean.

"Nice place to rest, right?"

"Yes, you are right, aru!"

"Let's just wait until the madness calms down, yes?" asked Maximo again. They both nodded.

OooooooooooooO

After the last school recess...

"Hoi! Thanks Francis for seducing the teacher! We can leave class without problem!" Francis chuckled happily when hear the compliment.

"Anything for you, my dear friend."

"Alfredy! Which bathroom should we wreck first?" ask Arthur.

"Well... Um... I dunno... All of them seem like a good target..."

"Heheheh~ I knew you haven't thought this thoroughly!" tease France.

"Sh-Shut up! After all, They are Class D! What the hell do they have against us? Um... Other than Ivan..."

"Heheh! Dat is true as hell!" scream Arthur outloud. They obviously didn t know what they are going to be facing.

"A-Anyway, let's start with first floor first... They have two bathrooms..." Alfred started to get really anxious all of the sudden. What if he is wrong? What if they able to counter everything they going to throw at them? ... But he is not giving up yet. He will be as confident as possible, even if they lose!

OoooooooooooooO

Class A students has reached the third floor as this happen. Feliks saw them passing and quickly tell his friends with the radio.

"Hola, guys! I just saw them heading to either second floor or first floor!"

"Don't scream too much... I fear they may notice you..." warn Heracles.

"Whoopsie! Well I'll keep everyone informed then..." then the voice is off.

Ivan just heard the last report and his blood already started to boiling. Alfred "Fack" Jones, so he called him... He more enjoys calling him Hamburger, though. His true rival, his true nemesis... No one could fight him like he did. Oh he simply cannot wait to fight him again. But he also remembers the job in hand that is to secure the men bathroom, that mean he wouldn't just be fighting Alfred, but all the people come in his way.

"Heheheheh... This is going to be fun... Da~!"

Oh my. He is a little bit too excited. He needs to calm down a bit. Inhale... Exhale... There, better. Now, he needs to find a place where he can surprise attack them. And he know exactly where to do it.

"Okey, they are officially going to first floor... Be ready, Ivany!"

"Don't call me that".

OooooooooooooooO

They have finally reach the first floor. The place looks too silent than it should be. Alfred become more anxious but optimistic at the same time. Trust me, even Alfred can't handle this feeling. But Arthur is a bit too excited and going first.

"Righty! Let's go to de toilet canteen first! Me cannot wait for de challange!"

"W-Wait up, Arthur!" Francis didn't follow them and stay in the second floor. He doesn't want to get stuck with them if anything happens since they are kinda... rabid.

Arthur and Alfred quickly reach the canteen and inspect their surroundings.

"No people as far as my eagle eyes could see!"

"I wouldn't be surprise if he hides himself nicely" said Alfred giving his opinion.

Their other companions are following slowly from behind. But they didn't expect to get a surprise attack. A table suddenly flipped to their direction.

"WHOAAA!"

"WHAT THE-?!" Most of the companion got trapped under the table. They try to lift, but it was too heavy. Guess why is it heavy? Yes, Ivan is on it. And how only Ivan could make it so heavy? Because he basically have like 10 weapons with him or less.

"Da! It so much fun!"

Ivan turned around. Alfred and Ivan is now face to face. Dead silent fill the place until Ivan show his big smile. It seems he is too happy to meet him.

"Found you~!" the area quickly filled with his dark aura.

"...Huh. Didn't expect to meet you so soon!" reply Alfred with the same big smile.

"Yup! Too bad my priority is not you! I'll have to make sure no one mess up the bathrooms again! I really hate punishment, da!" Arthur try to run for it since Ivan can't leave the table. But he suddenly slipped and fell.

"Wat de flippy heck?!" He then noticed there was soapy water under him. He looks behind and find out Ivan just use a water gun to slow him down.

"Sorry! There is no way I will let it easy for you." Alfred tried to stand still and not slip but failed and fall.

"Uffh!" Ivan try to hold in his out of character laugh every time he sees him fall.

"Heheheh... Be careful, Hamburger! You wouldn't want to break open your brain, riiiight?" Ivan shot more of the soap water and extra addition of marbles inside his pockets to all of them. Most of them slipped and barely can stand. The rest evacuate to the second floor or try to attack the other side of the bathroom. But there is electric fence net suddenly appear and buzzed them. Even Ivan didn't know that exist.

"Wow... Heracles always know how to make a surprise! That is awesome, da!" Ivan and Alfred glare at each other again wondering if they should fight. The wet floor is not a really good place to do it. And no matter how much a movie addict Alfred is, he knows fighting on wet floor like on action movies is nearly impossible.

Suddenly Ivan got a perfect plan! He slowly goes down the table and move it to near where Alfred was sitting. The people that has freed from the weight try to stand up but Ivan throw more water to them and they all slipped down.

"Hey, hamburger! Let's have a fight on the flipped table!" Alfred understand what he is trying to do and got much more excited.

"Heck yeah!" He jumped on the table. "Bring it on!"

"Wait! I have to ask Heracles permission first!" he said while pull out his radio.

"What? Can't we just do it-" Ivan dark glare stop Alfred from saying the rest of the words.

He finally put down the radio and look at him with a gleeful smile. "Heracles allows it! Yay!"

"Finally! I won't lose to you!"

Arthur has just got slipped from Ivan's attack and quickly got ignored by him. He slides his way out of the water. He successful and dried himself a bit before continue on with his mission.

"Aye, dat is shocking. I hope dhere will be no more reef on de way..." He pull out his water sniper gun in case there is more coming. He takes a peek inside and it was unpleasantly quiet. He goes into the bathroom, but immediately got attacked by a bird.

"WHAT DE HECK?!" He tried to get rid of the bird, but it's really hard to do because how fast it is.

"STAY DE HECK OUT MAI WAY!" he manage to hit the bird until it was fainted. Arthur is a bit worried with the bird condition. He decided to check on it. He puts the bird on the water sink.

"Phew! Me glad it's still alive! But me dunno if it has broken flap. And why de heck it attack meh anyway?"

All of the sudden, he heard a crazy running footsteps in the hallway.

"Oh God... Don't tell me it was that knuckle head..." before he can leave the bathroom, his face was stuffed with a mop.

"NO ONE CAN ESCAPE ME, THE GREAT AMAZING GILBERT!"

Gilbert then notice his injured bird on the water sink. He was incredibly angry with it.

"You... HOW DARE YOU, GIANT EYEBROW?!" He swings his mop with all his might but Arthur manage to block it with his gun. He seems to also insulted with those words.

"MY EYEBROWS ARE NOT BIG!" they swing their weapon like they are in middle of sword fight. Gilbert quickly thought that he should at least push him out of the bathroom. They continue on swinging their weapon, but Gilbert also tried to move to the other side of the bathroom. He successful and quickly push Arthur out.

"UGh! Godflippyjack!"

"HaHAH! I win, sucka!"

"How could ye not at here, anyway?"

"Oh? I'm basically cleaning the other bathroom first before this. And then I realize there is an electric net fence, so! I have to take the long way to get here!"

"But HOW? As far as sea from me remember, its only 8 till 10 minutes since us attack yall!" Gilbert was thinking and then pull out his prideful smile.

"Well, lets just say I am SUPER fast! I am the Great Amazing Gilbert afterall!" Arthur doesn't enjoying his reply. He is considering if he should try to attack him again. While he is thinking, he suddenly heard a lot of loud and noisy voices from the canteen.

"What the flippy heck?" They look to where the voices came and saw Ivan and Alfred is having a great fight.

"Oh my holy bird! This is the show I've been waiting for!"

"What de fuck do you-" Gilbert pull out his snacks from his pocket and watch them fighting.

"IVAN! IVAN!"

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS?!" Arthur try to attack him again but Gilbert land his mop on his face again and push him to the floor. Arthur try to remove the mop off his face but Gilbert push is stronger than him. He continues eating his snack and cheering for Ivan.

OoooooooooooooooO

Alfred is the first one to launch his punch to Ivan but he blocked it with his pipe. He keeps lands blows to blows but Ivan manage to block all of it. The metal tint voice ring very loudly through the hallway. It's like Alfred's bone is made from steel. Alfred try to land his stronger fist to his face, but Ivan quickly squat and do his slide kick to make Alfred fall. Too bad Alfred notice fast enough and quickly jump over his kick. The ground shatter when he lands on the table. Ivan stand up as fast as possible to make sure he won't find his weak point.

"IVAN! IVAN!" Ivan and Alfred look to side and saw Gilbert cheering on Ivan while eating a snack and push Arthur face to the ground with a mop.

"OH MY UGLY SALAD! ARTHUR, ARE YOU OKAY?!" He can only hear muffled from Arthur voice.

"Kesesese! How do you feel when your best friend has defeated by me, The Knight of Darkness?! Kesesese!" Oh no. Its roleplay moment again, Ivan thought. Alfred snickered, that could only mean one thing...

"How dare such a foul being destroyed my friend with your weakling sword? I will destroy you before you know it!"

"Just try, ugly critter!" They made a made up grumbling sound and Ivan started to get a headache.

"CAN YOU GUYS STOP, PLEASE?" he said with a creepy smile. They quickly shut their mouth in horror.

They suddenly got radio call from from a too excited Feliks.

"Hehhehehheh. Heya, guys! You won't believe what I just saw just now! Guess!" Ivan and Gilbert thinking seriously hard. Alfred doesn t try to disturb their unimportant thinking. While Arthur is more than want to stop this underwhelming weirdness.

"You saw a flying unicorn?"

"Ha ha. Very funny, Gill. But nope! Its cooler than that!"

"Is there someone scream in fear with a funny face?" answer Ivan next. Then they heard an echoing scream in the radio. Alfred use his WTF face right now.

"Yeah! Close enough, Ivan! What else, though?" This time its Heracles answer.

"Ah... Its my kitties again... How cute..." Alfred doesn t understand how cats could defeat human.

"What the fuck, Heracles?! They are not fucking kittens anymore!" screams Lovino through the radio.

"Awww. That is rude, Lovino... They are always my kitten... Even when they are not anymore... Heheh..."

"You are fucking ridiculous" then Lovino cut off his radio.

"Either way! You should like, totally cleaning the second floor now! This is such a perfect mess!"

"On my way, my beloved horse!" Feliks laugh at his roleplaying and turn off the radio.

"Sorry, Ivan! The fighting will be cancelled for a while, mate! I gotta clean up the second floor now" Ivan pouts sadly.

"Aw... Can't I just fight with him forever?" Alfred quickly thought how they would rest and eat.

"Sorry, mate! But I won t be able to get you out of there if I'm leaving to second floor. I CAN let you stuck there. But ya know, gotta secure the bathrooms first."

"Awww... Fine..." He let go his scarf as fast as he could.

"Huh? Whaddya up to, Vodka?" They really enjoy calling each other with random nicknames.

"Oh! I'm just going to leave! Bye, hamburger~!" he run as fast as possible and jump while pull his long scarf toward Gilbert. Gilbert grab it and pull him out of slippery floor.

Gilbert pull it so hard to side where Arthur is laying on the ground but without the mop on his face. Arthur still in shock state after the mop attack. When he look to the side, he saw Ivan sliding to his direction.

"Oh! I didn't see you there~!"

"HOLYSHIT! MOVE YOUR HEAD NOW!"

"ARTY!"

He scream out unhuman screech and quickly push himself up. Ivan manage to slide without hitting Arthur.

Gilbert let go the scarf and let the psychic do its job. Ivan eventually stop his sliding.

"Whoo! Nice job, Ivan! I hope Boss Heracles could see this! He would most certainly calculate the... Um... Yeah, that."

"Nah. Hearing him counting is depressing, da!"

"You're being ridicilous again. But in anyway, I have more tasks in hand to HANDle!"

"WHAT DA HECK-" before Arthur could finish, Gilbert already running away.

"BYE!" Gilbert quickly runaway to save himself from Ivan's rage. He never understands why people hate puns. Well, he had to focus now. Four more floors to go!

Ooooooooooo_oooooooooooO

Congrats if you manage to read all of this till the end! Fav and Follow if you like the story! I will try to upload more than once a month. Maybe two or three a month. Let's see how it goes.

Now let the story time begin. The first time I meet katchfish is when I'm looking references for Ivan and Alfred interaction in this story, obviously specifically for this chapter. Then I found "Don't Mess With My Country" fanfic in one of the list. That time, I didn't use a specific genre, which something I will never regret. I was in shock when I saw its genre is actually Horror. I was like, "Seriously?". I already know HetaOni is a thing and its basically a horror genre too. But in HetaOni, we already know the monster is an Oni. Then how this would be creepy? There is no way our cute America could hurt people when he wants to, ...right? I stand wrong. He is a f*cking lunatic and I would never imagine him as one but he is. And Russia that is already creepy is only becoming far more creepier. Then I review her story and she asked me to become her beta reader. I also asked her to become my beta reader and now we are both friend and helping each other! :D

But most importantly, I recommend you to read her stories especially the one I just mention up there! They are all written beautifully and easy to understand.


	6. Class A & D: Objective Continues!

Chapter 3 Part 2: Punishment Objective Continues

 **Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter where this Punishment Objective arc continues! Yeah! I would really appreciate some reviews in my story so I would able to see what Im good at and what I could change from the story!**

Oooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooooO

Francis was staying on the second floor while letting his friends dealing with any problem they had on first floor. Ignoring the other students in the room, he pulled out his thermos filled with hot tea and drank it delightfully. The rest of the Class A students and Class A fanatics don't know what to do other than wait while he peacefully enjoyed his tea.

"Um... Sir Bonnefoy, isn't it better to attack the second floor bathroom now?"

"No, no... Time is a blessing... And you should enjoy it while you can~" His words makes people felt touched and determined to waiting for something just like him.

And what Francis expected is truly happening. Screams of horror coming from the first floor and almost everyone hurriedly run to the second floor to save themselves.

"Oh my! You looked like you have been chased by the devil! What's going on down there?" ask Francis to the people that just run upstairs.

"I-Its... it's not that bad, Sir Bonnefoy... But it's almost impossible to fight downstairs now! The floor is too slippery for us to stand up and there is electrical net on the other side-!"

"Slow down, my dear. I don't understand anything that you said. Who make the floor slippery?" ask Francis even more.

"It was that... dirty Russian kid like usual. He used his water gun to shoot us with soap water and drop marbles on the floor too."

"Ah~ That's imaginable. And what about that electric fence you just mention to me?"

"U..Um... We don't know who done it... but when some of us try to attack the bathrooms from the other side, suddenly a giant electrical net came out of the ceilings and stopped us from get through! Some of us get electrocute by it!"

"Hm... Sounds like what Heracles would do! Ah, what a smart brat!"

"Don't compliment him!"

They all now looking at him waiting for instruction. He just calmly pull his hand front to rest his fragile body. They just get more anxious. He then pull out his sly smile.

"Okay! So who's has allergic or fears birds and cats?" some of them raise their hand.

"Ah! Perfect! Go take care the third floor, please! Just trust me on this one!" They don't understand why, but they just doing it and go upstairs.

"The rest, now you can go check on this bathroom." They let out a war cry. It's amazing how the teachers and the students didn't care at all about what happen outside only because this is happening almost every day.

Francis just laid back to see what would happen next. The Class A students peek inside but not really able to see anything inside. One by one they go inside to make sure nobody is here. Then they hear a purr.

"A cat?" They go in further to search for this cat but they feet trip on something and bag of cat foods fall onto them.

"WHAT THE F-" Without further waiting, all the cats jump out from their hiding spots and attacking them. They are too shock and confused to understand what just happen they choose to just runaway, AS FAST AS POSSIBLE.

Francis moved out of the way while they let them run like madman."Hahahaha! This is funnier than I thought!" It was a very hysterical moment. While they try to escape the cats, some of their face got stuffed with a mop. OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF THE WAY, OUT OF THE WAY, BITCH!" sing Gilbert full of excitement while he punches everyone face with a mop. The bodies started to piled up and cats are jumping on their body. Gilbert has no problem with task at hand until Francis is on his eyesight because you know, he is albino. Albino always had problem with eyesight which he gladly didn t have the worst out of them but it always takes time for him to find his target.

"Oh my God! The second boss is here! Ain't this a bad day for me! Kesesesese!"

"Oh seriously? What a lie! I know you excited to see me~"

"Hm. That is kinda true!" He pulls out his mop while Francis pull out his rough stick.

Oh my, Gilbert remember the last time he got hit with that stick. The rough part left scratches on his body and the pain is unbearable. He was most surely don't want that to happen again.

"What's wrong, peasant? Afraid?" Gilbert chuckle like a badass to hide his annoyance.

"One day, you narcissist, you'll regret you ever said that to me".

He swings his mop toward his face but Francis manage to dodge it. While he dodges, he tried to stab his stomach. Gilbert move to side before that happen and it rip his clothes.

"A fine gentleman has his clothes always tidy and shiny. Unlike you" said Francis teasingly. Gilbert once again swing it toward his body. He manages to grapple it with his hand before it hit him.

"Heh! Fuck you! You're the one ruin my fabulous clothes!" Francis try to stab again but Gilbert has back away before that happen.

"A fine gentleman also don't speak bad words, peasant"

"I am not you, narcissist. Human lives their own way. Now would you get out of my way, bitch?" Francis slyly chuckle.

"No. I love wasting your time, peasant"

"Enough. I don't have time to deal with your crap! Gilbirds, attack!"

"What..." All of the sudden, a voice of crazy flaps could be heard. Francis looks behind him to saw dozens of birds fly toward him and attack him.

"OH CRAP. Stay away from me! Filthy birds!"

"They're not filthy birds, they are Gilbirds!" He can finally go past him and clean the bathroom for 5 minutes and extra 3 minutes to clean the birds and cat food.

He quickly run out of the bathroom and go to the next floor. While he is at it, he punched tired Francis in the face with his mop.

"HA-HAH! Sorry to ruin your beautiful hair, narcissist!".

He's going to the second floor, when he realizes Class A and Class A fanatics were debating over something, and surprised that Heracles suddenly said his name in the radio...

Oooooooooooooooooo-oooooooooooooooO

Horses are the cutest, but cats and birds are cute too, Feliks thought. He doesn't really understand why he suddenly think like this. Maybe he was overexcited and can't wait to see Sir Heracles cats and Gilbirds in action.

He peeks from the third floor stairs to second floor. He tried to be silence as possible as he watched them.

'Hm... I'm so not wonder why Francis is all by itself again..." Despite so many people adore this one man, Feliks can't help but always thought that he is such a smug individualistic man. To him, the only reason why people like him is because his charm and his delightful way to say words.

The people from first floor run to the second floor as fast as possible. Whatever Ivany is doing down there, it's working. They explain everything that happen down there. Feliks almost laugh when hear their story. And he is so super curious about the electric fence he can't wait to see it himself.

And the show he has been waiting for is arriving. Francis told them to go into the bathrooms and of course he doesn't want to join with them. He's too high and "gentleman" to join with them, Feliks thought. Some of them are going to the next floor. He should hide in the bathroom for the moment.

Class A students quickly run out frantically while Heracles cats are chasing after them. Feliks laughed the same time Francis laugh so no one could hear him. He quickly report everything that he hear to his friends. The evacuating Class A and the fanatics also become panicked and unfocused.

"What the hell?! From where the cats come from?!" panicked one of the evacuating Class A student.

"It has to be Heracles's cat! Fuck! Thank God Sir Bonnefoy told us to leave before the ambush." said one of the Class A fanatic try to calm down Class A students.

"Should we just go back and tell the backup team about this?" Wait, backup team? Oh my gee... It must be, TOTALLY Wang Lin and Wang Jia Long! Feliks tried to hear more of this new information.

"I don t know... I don t want to deal with Snow Queen this soon. That brat is creepy when she is run lose!" Oh no, Jia Long is using Ivany's sister again! Totally not good! He has to report this to everyone, now!

"Um... Heracles, I have a pretty bad news..."

"Oh my fucking God, what shit are going to facing now?" Heracles shush Lovino.

"What is it...?" asked Heracles seriously.

"They have backup team up their stable!" whisper Feliks panicky. Russia excited to hear the news.

"Yay! More people to beat up! Da!" Feliks cringe when hear the excitement from him. Especially he has to break the news to him.

"Welp. If only that was the case... They... They using Snow Queen again..." Russia said nothing after that. Just a complete silence. Like all his soul and spirit suddenly leeched out of his body.

"That creepy looking mannequin again?! Fuck this shit! I don t want to deal with her!" said Lovino pissed.

"Everyone... calm down... Have they gone reporting to them yet...?" asked Heracles again.

"N-No... It s been 10 minutes since they neigh that out loud and they like, totally still debating if they should report it or not."

"I m glad they don t know how to whispering secret... Heh" said Heracles try to lighten the mood.

In all seriousness, I just figured out a solution for this problem. Just in case I fall asleep in the middle of the fight, He snapped his fingers to draw the attention of Gilbert, who had long since gotten bored of the topic at hand. I have come up with an intricate plan in order to slow Natalya down, and a backup if all else fails. Gil, can you head back to where Ivan is right now? Show him the book on page 4. I have make special plan for Ivan in case something like this happen. Feliks, keep doing what you re doing. Shoot them the minute they dare take a step in your direction or the next floor. Lovino, I need you to distract them for as long as time allows when they reach your floor. If you can Feliks, you helped Lovino as well. If the plan goes awry, my cats will be there to help.

Lovino spoke up, veiling his need for confirmation with a sharp scowl. "Fan-fucking-tastic. How long do I need to distract them?

"Try to avert their attention for at least 15 minutes, or even 10 minutes before the school bell rings, who knows if they would be daring enough to come out on their own. When they do come out, I will show myself as well They don t want to fight a weakling like me. Heh, they thin boring challenge and not worth fighting

"Oh yeah... Fun fucking fact, I'm still the only who has seen how creepy shitless you are" Lovino tremble when remember the event he has witness with his own eyes.

"We'll... talk about that later... Just focus on the task at hand, kay?" Lovino's grumble and turned off his radio. Feliks also have turned off his radio and continues on watching their argument.

"This is not worth arguing! Let's attack the bathroom now! The albino prankster is not here yet!" Oh yeah, them with the stupid nicknames again. They really should at least learn their names if they want to properly insult them. They walked toward the bathroom and Feliks quickly bombarded them with his ball bullets.

"Argh! Its Stealth Horse again!"

"My name is Feliks!"

After the bullets have run out, he closes the door and its invited them to come closer.

"Hiding like a bitch! Open the fucking the door!" They banging the door like crazy. Then they stopped and try to force open the knob but Feliks push the door as hard as he could and it sends some of them fly and hit the wall.

"Holy shit!" They stepped back to give distance between them and Feliks. They can't believe a body that small could send his friends fly to the wall just by pushing the door.

"How did you do that?!"

"Is this kid a Bull too?!" He chuckle happily combined with a neigh.

"Learn from the best! Which you guys also hate the most, but like I give a care. Your loses~"

"Demon taught you?!"

While they are still in shock, Feliks lunge at them. They also shot their plastic bullets at him, but its either miss because he was dodging or because he didnt react at all when the bullets hit him. Like his skin has been trained to be strong to pain. It does slow him down, though.

"HIT HIM!" Three people swing their weapon to Feliks, which he blocked easily with his rifle.

"Push back!" They all pushing but Feliks only get pushed back a bit. Feliks also pushed and he win the fight. They all thrown back by Feliks power.

He cleaned the dust on his clothes and chuckle.

"And they all said I'm weak as hell. They were like, totally wrong!" They all actually afraid and tried to run to the next floor. But surprise surprise, Lovino stand on their way to the next floor.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going, punkass?" And from that moment they know, they are fucked.

Lovino throw his first tomato grenade. They have no time to dodge for Feliks is right behind them. One of them get hit by it and a hot tomato soup splashed all over the place hitting them.

"HOT! ITS VERY HOT!" They got paralyzed from the pain and Feliks punch them all down.

"Huh. Easier than I thought!"

"Say that all you want. We could get bitched up by behind if we didnt open our eyes wide"

"Heheh!" Don't worry, I know that!"

"Should we tied this sleeping babies up?"

"Yup! We should!"

Feliks called Heracles to tell him the good news.

"Sir Heracles! I got good news for you!"

"Hm... What is it...?"

"We actually capture some of the Class A students with the fanatics!"

"...Hm. Good job indeed" Feliks can hear him knocking the floor a bit before continue talking again.

"Hey, are you okay? We didn't do anything wrong, right?"

"Sorry. I'm only trying to gather my mind and come up with another plan. But this has gone for the better... Heh"

"So what the fuck should we do to this bastard then?" asked Lovino to the radio.

"Isn't it obvious...? Hostage. Make them your hostage. Use it to slow Jia Long down"

"But he would fucking fight back!" retort Lovino.

"Of course... But its not our objection to defeat him. We only have to clean all the bathrooms... Put them in front of the bathroom floor 4 so they would know they are a hostage. I will go from other stairs to tell my cats to protect floor 3 bathroom and Gilbert floor 2. You have clean the bathroom, right Lovino?"

"Yes I fucking have! I don't want you to scream to my freaking face!"

"Heh. Good to hear..."

"Well talk later, Sir Heracles!" Feliks cut off the radio. "Now... Its time to lift them up to the next floor! Yay!" Lovino at first didnt suspect anything until he slowly realize.

"Holy shit... I have to help you lift this kingkong, ain't I?" Feliks grin grew wider as it confirm Lovino's question.

"Oh God no... You do know my strength is the suckiest from all of us? No offense to Heracles, but still. I cant do it!"

"You wouldnt know if you didnt try! I mean Im basically you when Ivan told me to lift stuff for him!" Lovino finally did it. After lifting their hostages to the next floor, Lovino instantly collapse.

"I... hate... this... so... much..." Feliks try to hold his laugh because his funny grumble.

"Now we just have to wait".

Ooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooO

Gilbert has reached the first floor. He can easily saw Ivan from afar and he slowly approached him.

"Ivan, are you...okay...?" As he finally can see him clearer, he can saw Ivan has fall on his knees with his trembling. Alfred's looks worried but he can't approach him since he still stuck on the table. While Arthur put distance between himself and Ivan incase he explodes.

Gilbert decided to call him one more time.

"Hey Ivan! You okay?!" Ivan snapped awake from his daze and slowly looked behind.

"... Where is it...?"

"Huh? You mean Heracles' book? Oh, it's right here-" Ivan suddenly stand up and swift the book out of Gilbert's hand.

"Hey! Don t scares me like that!" Ivan didn t care though. His fear overpowered his mind. He slowly read the book on page 4.

"... Hm. That is weird, kol kol"

"What weird?" asked Gilbert.

"This page said I should have asked Alfred to helped me if he wants to collaborate." Arthur quickly grunted at them.

"Me won't let ye yelp for Alfred's help! My lad has trapped between so much sharks from helping you!"

"Hey, don t be so rude! It s not like you can deal with Snow Queen yourself!" Arthur grunted but didn't go down.

"If ye wish to save yer ass for yerselves, don't dare dragged Alfred into the sea!" Arthur was right, Ivan thought. He would lose his dignity if asking a help from Class A student. ... But then, why is Gilbert is still persistent?

"You probably don't realize by doing this we also save your asses! That woman is crazy! She would attack everyone that looks like would steal his brother! And I can get Boss Heracles logic here! Alfred is the strongest from all of us, so the damage will basically far smaller!"

Wow. Gilbert speech is beautiful. Even Arthur is taken back. But really, he didn't need his help. This book has far more plan inside it. He should say it out loud-

"I'll help" What did he just heard? "What... What should I do?" Did Alfred really just offered his help?

Ignoring Ivan reaction, Gilbert took scarf on Ivan's neck without a warning. Ivan wanted to stop Gilbert, but he can't at the same time. His dignity won't save him from her crazy love.

"Okay, Alfred! You run and jumped while I throw this scarf toward you. Catch it, okay?" Alfred nodded and do the same trick that Ivan just did previously.

"Wow! I made it! Hell yeah!" Gilbert then put Ivan's scarf on Alfred's neck.

"Eep!"

"Don't be so shock! This is part of the plan! I'll need you to pretend as Ivan!" Arthur tried to push Gilbert away from Alfred.

"Cut it out, ye git! Alfred, ye don't have to do this. Dey can solve this by dheir own!" Alfred's face suddenly turn into sad face and it got over Arthur.

"But... But I wanna help. I know they are supposed to be our enemies for some reason, but..." Arthur sighed in defeat and walk away to the stairs.

"Whatev. Ye better make shore yer bones will still intact!" Alfred's face is beaming up after hear it.

"Thank you, Arthy!"

From the way Arthur said it, it seems that Alfred can get into a big problem if he helped them. Gilbert asked Alfred about it.

"Hey, you didn't afraid that Snow Queen will hurt you, right?"

"You mean Natalya? Of course not!" Alfred is one from the very few Class A students that actually call people by their name rather than nickname. Except with Ivan because it was fun he said.

"So why does Arthur worried about you?" Alfred try to keep his smile, but failed. With a little push by Gilbert's stare, he finally answers.

"Well, it's not a big thing... But Francis would harass me if he found out..." A man with no strength like Francis could scares him like this?

"What did he do to you?" Alfred body suddenly shiver horribly and his eyes is shaking. Whatever it is, it has to be mental harassment.

"Forget I asked... Oh! I almost forget about Ivan!" He looked for Ivan and he already inside the bathroom still reading Heracles' book.

"Hey! Whaddup, Ivan?" As he asked the question, Ivan open a secret door on the ceiling. Alfred and Gilbert mouth is fall down with the amazement that Heracles has prepared for this.

"Get out now, I want to lock the door with chain! Da!"

"Ch-Chain? We don't have-" Ivan open the toilet flush cover and it reveals a chain with lock has hidden well inside a plastic bag. Their mouth just fall much more further.

"... Our Boss is creepy as shit"

Oooooooooooooooo_ooooooooooooooooooO

 **Okay! Next up! It will be the last part of this arc where they will fight the Backup team! Lets see what would Class D do to fight them!**


	7. Class A & D: The End of The Punishment

**Chapter 7 ver 7.** **1**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter! I have short announcement for you, now Netherland is in this story! He will join the story as their... um... I don't know yet. I just hope I didn't make him too much a jerk and still relatable because this country invaded my country for 300 years. No pressure, but totally awkward and weird in my case.**

Jia Long going back and forth around his classroom waiting for the right time to ambush.

"Come on now, gege (big brother)! Just relax! It will be fine!" Lin's persuasion didn't help though. "Relax. Hah. There's no way I could relax! We have lost .TIME against those weak Class D!" His scream echoes in the room.

The others look at him intensely. Some of them despite great at fighting, never face to face with Class D students itself. They have reputation of flawless winning against Class A and Class A fanatics despite they are a much larger number than them.

One of them raised their hand. It was Abel van Dogen. He is one of the new kids in the school and he has one reason to join this school. To see if he capable to defeat Class D or not. He has a reputation outside the school. Not a bad one like what you imagine it. He has winning many sniping championship and survive through a war between gangsters, which he always proud to tell.

"What is it?"

"General, shouldn't we discuss how we are going to face them?"

"We will doing fine..."

"You are sound unsure, General. Don't blatantly lying to our face right now". That is true. He can't never understand why they are always losing to them, even when they have use their trump cards.

"Fine... I will draw it down for all of you" He take the marker and write on the whiteboard.

"Okay, the one with a right bang and tired eyes are their leader, Heracles Karpusi. Despite he is being their leader, he has narcolepsy which means he can randomly asleep when they are on mission. He is not a big deal" Abel scoff like it was a joke which Jia Long dislike.

"General, we should at least secure him"

"Nonsense! Why would you secure someone who can't even fight back? It's a waste of time!"

"But why would they let him as a leader despite his problems? There has to be a reason behind it! You are an idiot for ignoring this!" Jia Long only sighed and continue on with his explanation.

"We'll talk about him later. Let us now talk about their Fighter, The Demon. I... already forget his name..." They all nodded understandingly because they never know too. Abel scoffed at him again which make his blood slowly raising up.

"What is it now?"

"His name is **Ivan Braginski**. Your welcome"

"DON'T lecture me. Beside, nicknames fit them far more" Abel shrugged him off and let him continue.

"He has thousand weapons on his back which he always change when the battle forced him to change their fighting style. He is great at adapting. And you don't want to get hit by him. His punch can make a hole in the wall" Some random underling raised their hand to ask a question.

"Is there a way to stop him, General?"

"Well, there is Alfred that is stronger and better than him, but... he is unreliable". Abel raised his eyebrows when hear it. He raised his hand again.

"Why would you say that?" Oh lord, Jia Long seems to get used with this questioning session, which he doesn't enjoy at all.

"He has a soft heart and he is only fight for fun, not for victory. And Francis has seen him helping Class D students before". They are all mumbling in surprise. Abel scratches his chin, it seems he was thinking about something but Jia Long prefer to ignore it just now.

"It's okay, though. We have Snow Queen on our side. The Demon fear her so it will be fine" They all try not look at her directly because her aura is murderous.

"The next is their Co Leader, Albino. Just like his name, he has white hair and purple eyes. Like the one you see at the zoos" They all laughed at the jokes before he continued. Abel choose to shut up on that joke. He never underestimate everyone especially coming from a class that never lose to Class A.

"He is the swiftest from all of them all so he is hard to hit. But he has a horrible eyesight, so melee fight is his thing. Long scoped attack is his weakness." Abel raised his hand again.

"Why does he has horrible eyesight?"

"Because he is albino? All albino people born with horrible eyesight. But I read some albino can drive and all that jazz I don't even give a crap" Abel nodded and let him continue. Other than that, he confused why most of them seems to be didn't care with his explanation at all.

"The next one with horse hat is their Scout, Stealth Horse. He is a sniper and he is as swift as Albino. No one really know how good he is at melee though, so be careful if you are face to face with him." Abel just have to cut him again.

"Ah... I remember him! He is a great friend with **IVAN BRAGINSKI** aka the Demon. They are **The Horse Demon**!"

"... Are you serious right now?" Jia Long doesn't understand why he let him talk in the first place.

"Sorry. Just want to tell you to be careful when you are around them"

"But he has small body, so it should be fine..." They nodded understandingly since they all have big bodies and muscular body. But Abel didn't like how they relaxed they are. He never face to face with him when stuck in the middle of the gangsters war, but if he is taught by Ivan Braginski itself, he can't be underestimated.

"The last one with Sailor hat are their support backup, Tomato Chef. He makes grenade filled with hot tomato soup. Trust me, you don't want to get hit by it. And TRY not to make him get his panic attack or he will throw grenades uncontrollably at you... That is all I know"

Natalya is already twitching and can't wait to go down to business.

"I want to meet brother now... NOW..."

"I said calm down, Natalya! You will get what you want soon enough..."

"Don't worry, Natalya! I'm sure he wouldn't able to run away from you!" calms Lin. Jia Long for some reason smell irony in her words but he didn't remember why.

Few minutes after, they hear echoing screams from outside. "What is that?" asked Jia Long to himself.

"We should check it out, brother!" suggest Lin. But he shakes his head.

"Stuck in the middle of a fight is not a best thing to do. Let's make sure if they scream again." But they hear none. "Okay! Let's move out!"

They are going to the stairs near the bathroom and they saw Heracles is sitting on front of the door sleeping. Jia Long kicked his head so hard it seems to be swollen. He wants to check if he is sleeping or not. He didn't seem to react at all, he continues on sleeping. Jia Long sigh in relief and continues on. Abel glare at him a little bit more before following Jia Long. There's no point watching over Heracles if their leader doesn't even care at all. While they all going down on the stairs, Heracles silently giggles at them.

"Idiots".

They all surprised when they saw Feliks and Lovino has taken hostage for their friends.

"You fiend Class D!" scream Jia Long in rage. "HaHAH! You didn't see this coming, ain't you?" Feliks jumped in excitement. "LEAVE US ALONE IF YOU WANT THEM BACK, ASSHOLE!" threaten Lovino.

"Or I dunno, just let the times out!" suggest Feliks.

"FUCK YOU. I will fight our way past you! You just two people after all!"

"FUCK YOU TOO! Stop fucking underestimate people, for God sake!" Abel tried to hold his laugh. He really loves that comeback from the scrawny kid.

"Fine then, **Stone General**. We'll show what we got!"

Lovino throw a marble on top of them. They didn't know Lovino had stick one of his grenade to the ceiling before. The marble hit the grenade and tomato soup land on top of them. Jia Long, Lin, and Abel manage to dodge before it hit them.

"OH MY GOD!"

"HOT!"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"IS THIS BLOOD?!" They all gone panicking so some tumble down downstairs and some tried to climb upstairs.

Lovino and Feliks laughs at this event.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! THEY DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS MY BEST SOUP I EVER MADE! HAHAHAHAH!"

"OH MY GOD YOU LAUGH! WE SHOULD LIKE TOTALLY DO THIS MORE OFTEN! PFTHAHAHAHA!"

The one goes downstairs got attacked by the cats and birds again and they all scream in horror. While the one goes upstairs... still climbing.

"Cih. Natalya, you can go and get your brother now"

Her creepy laugh slowly ascending and echoes through the school and run to the other side of the hall to goes down that way. Jia Long, Abel, and Lin is the only one left.

"Well. This is not going to goes well for you, huh? None of you are close range fighter. You guys are going to lose!"

'Of course he didn't fucking know what you capable off, Feliks' whispered Lovino to Feliks. Feliks laugh at that.

"Well, let's see about that, **Stone General**." Feliks readied his fighting stance and Lovino retreat.

"Finally I can see your fighting style..." said Abel excited and also prepare his fighting stance. Feliks felt his way of talking is weird.

"... Do I know you?"

"I kinda hope you do, but there is a lot of gangsters war happen in the past, so I didn't expect you to remember."

"You guys talking too much! Let's start fighting already!" whine Lin.

Jia Long launch his first kick and Feliks block it with his rifle help. Lin helps Jia Long by punch toward his face but Feliks easily catch it.

"Oh shit!"

Jia Long swiftly drop his leg and move the other leg to tackle Feliks down. But he jump before the tackle happen, land on Jia Long's leg, and while still grab Lin's fist, he drag her with him till she fall.

"Kya!" Feliks stomp over her chest so she wouldn't move anymore.

"You slick bastard!"

"But I'm not a snake! I'm a horse!"

Lovino helped by shooting at them with his rifle. Jia Long got mad and move even faster than before. Jia Long manage to punch Feliks on the face until he gone dizzy to paralyzed state and he rushed at Lovino with rage. Lovino tried to not panicking and lose his concentration. He pull out his tomato grenade and punch him with it.

"Ugh!" The heat burn his face and he can't focus.

"IT BURNS, YOU SON OF A-!"

Jia Long kicked him away from him. He had a bad balance and fall on his butt. Thankfully, because the burning tomato sauce on his face, Lovino manage to recover himself before Jia Long recovers himself too.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Lovino ready to throw another tomato soup to his face, but his grenade explode in his hand and burn his hand.

"ARGH!" Jia Long looked at behind him and saw Abel hold his bb rifle gun to Lovino.

"I got your back, General!" Jia Long confident rise up and he ready to smack Lovino when he got a stinging pain on his back.

"HOLY SHIT-" He instantly know that Feliks is the one shot him with his rifle, despite he got a burning pain in his head. Abel tried to shot him but Feliks reload faster than him and shot him on the neck.

"UHUK!" Lin punched him on the leg and Feliks is forced to drop himself on the ground. Lin slowly stand and ready to make Feliks surrender.

"Damn it!" Jia Long is feel way too happy with how the fight is going down. With Feliks down, Lovino got more scared as ever. He has to give Feliks a time to recover. Jia Long used his full strength to punch at Lovino that he manages to dodge just barely. With his rifle, he shot Lin's chest which only multiplied the pain on her chest. Thankfully for that, Feliks has the time to stand, but it leaves Lovino open to be attacked. Jia Long used his elbow to hit his head. The effect isn't like he is expected, but it gives him time to take away his rifle away from him and break it down.

"NOW YOU DON'T HAVE RIFLE ANYMORE, ASSHOLE!" Feliks pulled him up to his feet and now they are surrounded by Jia Long and Lin. Abel is still down after got shot on the neck.

"Any idea would be fucking great, Feliks!" Lovino pulled out his pistol in exchange of his broken rifle and he tried to recollect himself after all the shooting. "I can shoot the bastard again, but the sassy lady would definitely attack back and the bastard has officially gone crazy!"

"I'm totally thinking right now!" Because he head is hurting right now, he knows he would only slow Lovino down. He needs to find a way to contribute without slow him down. Feliks suddenly get an idea.

"Lin would not get us. I can so totally guarantee that! Heheh!" said Feliks with surprisingly cheerful tone. Despite he didn't trust him, he do just like he told him. He tried to shot Jia Long, but his anger makes him can't feel the pain. He kept walk toward him like a terminator.

"What are you, a Hulk!?" Lin is ready to drop down Feliks once more, but he throws his cardboard horse costume to Lin. He can't tell where it lands on her, but he only needs her to stop for a few seconds. He grabs her hand so he could tell the direction he should get to go behind her. He successfully grab her from behind.

"WH-What are you doing?!"

"Shoot me, Lovino!" Lovino finally understand what he is trying to do. He turned around then shoots at Lin's chest and stomach.

"Ouw ouw OUW! CHEATER!" He kicked Feliks leg and punch him in the face until he pushed to the side. At the same time, Jia Long lunges at Lovino. His PTSD suddenly hit him after he is hearing blazing guns too much.

"N-NO! EVERYONE IS DEAD! S-STOP KILLING THEM!"

Out of fear of his sudden flashback, Lovino crouch down. Jia Long can't slow down and his leg stuck on him. It makes him fall toward Lin and create a domino fall.

"Kya!" "UGH! YOU BASTARDS!" Feliks glad the plan in-a-way work and he quickly run toward Lovino.

"Earth to Lovino! Earth to Lovino! Wake up!" Lovino realize he is having a flashback and rubbing his eyes so the vision would go away.

"Thanks… Fuck! Nothing is better than see the jerk general evolving into invincible Hulk!" screams Lovino with sarcasm, disliking the glare out of Jia Long's eyes.

"Honestly? Backup would be nice!" Feliks rubs his head while praying his headache would disappear faster. Abel's ready to fight with Jia Long and Lin again until they heard the laugh from upstairs that disrupt the flow of their fight.

"Fuck, it's you again!"

"Stop disguising as a ghost! You scared us once, and it won't work anymore!"

"Do you think your ghost disguise would fool anyone now?!"

"You look so fucking ridiculous in that outfit!"

"Well… Heh… I thought I could fool you with this disguise again…" said Heracles as calm as usual.

"Fuck you! We are not that stupid!"

Jia Long upset that Heracles has awake from his sleep because that would have been a good opportunity to attack that bathroom. But he more didn't expected the excited face come out from Abel's face. It makes Abel curious with what happen up there.

"Jia Long, do you know what happen up there?" But Jia Long is too wrathful to even listen to what he has to say. Lin decided to answer Abel's question.

"It's nothing~ It's probably just Class D Leader cosplaying as Marylie again!" That name intrigues Abel's interest.

"Marylie?"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO FUCKING KNOW. SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET THAT ASSHOLE UP THERE DOING HIS OWN SHIT"

Abel wanted to ignore it and focus with the fight, but the fact that man is up there…

"… General, can I... um… join with them upstairs?"

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU THAT IT WAS UNNECESSARY?!"

"Then trust me General, you'll regret your decision. I KNOW what a Heracles could do to win a fight". Feliks got more curious. How does he knows about Heracles and maybe even him despite he is new kid in the school? Does he… know their history on the street?

"FINE. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Abel run to the upstairs with excitement.

He remembers that Heracles is sleeping in front of the door previously. But now he is dressed up like a ghost with pale skin and black liner on his eyes with ragged white dress. How could he change his appearance so fast? He tried to hold his excitement when he saw Heracles. Heracles noticed he just come from downstairs and wonder who is him. …No, that's a lie. He knows everyone in the city, including him. But he wonders on why he looks at him that way. He can't look up his note now unfortunately…

"Oh my… are you the new kid?" ask Heracles pretend to be surprise.

"Heh, as expected from a great man like you. I bet you already know my full name!" The students that don't understand the situation only watch them bickering to each other. Heracles make a confused look at Abel.

"Hm… So you already know me, Abel van Dogen?" His eyes got even more excited than before, like his expectation has been fulfilled.

"That's exactly how I remember you! You never change, Heracles!"

"Heheh… You sounds like a big fan of mine… But it might make you can't fight me…"

"Are you kidding me? That's where you are wrong, Heracles! I always wanted to fight you and defeat you with my own hand! That is always my goal and I want to make sure that I am strong enough to defeat you!"

"I see now… Too bad, I can't let that happen…" He chuckle while pull out a speaker from his back.

"I'm going to enjoy this~"

Back to when Abel was going upstairs.

"OMG! Sir Heracles is going to fight with the new kid! And he seems so much more consistent than you, Stone General! Three on three now! This a completely fair fight!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HORSE! I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK UNTIL YOU CAN'T BREATH AGAIN!"

"Gege, that is too brutal for our style." In the same time, Arthur is also appear on this floor.

"Need mai help?"

"Sir Kirkland?! Aren't you suppose to watch over traitorous Sir ?!" scream Jia Long louder and louder.

"He got capture and ye know ye dun't want to face to face with de Demon or whatev, so aye escape."

"Yay! Sir Kirkland is here! Please help us defeat this annoying Class D!" Lin jumps in excitement. Feliks started to get more serious and Lovino's moaning in annoyance.

"Four against three because unexpected help is arriving... Ooh boy! What a fight we have here!" Feliks can still make a joke despite he is being more serious now.

"Urgh... Let's just get this over with..."

Belarus run like a madman toward the end of the hall and toward the stairs. She met Arthur on her way to downstairs. She tackle him and point her knife at him.

"DID YOU SEE MY BROTHER~?"

"F-First floor. H-he's fighting with Alfred... At least... dat's de last time me sea dem..."

"Thank you~" She quickly run down to the next floor.

She slowly past through third floor because it was filled with a panicking student running away from cats and birds. She can't understand why would people scared of them. Nonetheless, she continues on her trip to first floor. As expected, in second floor, Gilbert has stand in her way to slow her down.

"I'm not letting you get to Ivan!" He pull out his mop and ready to fight her with it.

"NO ONE STAND IN MY WAY BETWEEN MY BROTHER AND ME!" She sharpen her dual knife. Without a warning, she lunges at him and point her knife to his shoulder. Luckily, he jumped to behind avoiding her attack. He hit his mop to Belarus side and throw her away from the stairs.

"WHY ALL OF YOU TRY TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME?!"

"Well, maybe you should try to stop being so possessive to him!" She tried to run past him but to no avail, Gilbert can stop all of her attack. She needs to be smarter than him. What she can do... Oh yes, they did say that he has horrible sight. Maybe she can use it For her advantages. She run as far as possible from him.

"What the hell is she doing? Is she... Oh crap, should have been obvious, she is going to use my disadvantage!" He switched his weapon to his wood sword so he can move faster. He needs to slow her down a little bit longer. Just like Remeny, Elizaveta's father told him, see with your ears and feel the air... At least for one or two minutes.

"I can do this..." He closed his eyes and focused on where the knife come from. The first one come from the right... He tried to hit it as fast as possible, and he surprisingly manage to do it. His confident greatly increasing.

"Kesesese! Just like playing baseball!" She slowly got more furious and throw more and more knives. He got overwhelmed quickly and he got hit on the ribs.

"URGH!" He can hear her approaching in sonic speed but the pain makes him can't focus and she gives her final blow at him on his right shoulder with her knife. Gilbert can't stand again after that. Natalya giggle in happiness and skip down the stairs happily.

"Brother, I'm coming~"

The first floor is far more silent than she expect them to be. She expected his brother to still fighting with Alfred right now so she could jump in to save the day and her brother would love her for doing it. But now that didn't happen and she is quite disappointed. She is now expected her brother to be inside the bathroom right now. She's dashing to the bathroom when she suddenly see a scarf swaying near the cafeteria.

"… Brother?" She quickly run toward cafeteria direction but she forget that the floor is wet and she slipped. Someone caught her hand to slow her fall and she quickly notice who is it. It was Alfred with her brother scarf.

"Hi, Natalya!"

He pulled her to his direction and hug her so she wouldn't escape.

"No! Let me go! I have to meet my brother!"

"I'm sorry! But your brother scared of you to death! I'm hugging you till the school time end!"

"NOO!" She stabbed him with all his might, but his skin is really hard to rip off and he is has get used to pain he can't react when she stabbed him.

"Hah... I wonder how long I should wait..."

Lin and Jia Long were circling around Feliks like sharks ready to attack while Arthur reloading his empty rifle. Lovino also reloaded his bb pistol. Sadly, this is his only long ranged weapon he had for now. Jia Long looks very disturbed and slowly losing his mind.

"Jeez, Stone General! You look like you are going to explode!"

"I'M SO MAD TO THAT FUCKING LITTLE BRAT WHO HAD BURNED MY HEAD WITH HIS DISGUSTING TOMATO SOUP. AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU, HE IS GOING TO PAY..."

"Lovino does what we called as "self-defense". While you, you seems totally only care about ripping people apart!" tease Feliks.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Arthur used his eagle eyes ability to read Lovino's bullet movement that he is going to shoot to his direction.

"Aye will never defeated bai amateur like ye!"

"Let's see about that, B-B-B-Burned Scones!" Lovino's weeps a bit because saying words Arthur hates so much to annoy him.

"NOT THAT WORDS" They started to shoot each other while Arthur closing in.

"Are you sure you want to do close up fighting with me, bastard?" ask Lovino taunting him.

"Oh my Lord Kraken… Ye actually underestimate mai fisting skills, aren't ye Lovino?" He started to snicker and continues their shooting.

Jia Long started to attack Feliks without question. His attack is so brute and strong it seems able to kill Feliks in one hit if he failed to dodge his attack. Feliks tricked him to goes closer to wall. When he is close to wall enough, he quickly rolled out from his kick and his feet stuck on the wall. "GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Now it was Feliks and Lin do a face-to-face fight again.

"I won't forgive you for using me as a shield, Mǎ (Horse)!" She's doing her twisty kick just like the acrobats on circus. But Feliks manage to avoid all of it. When she has reach her limit, he grab and pulled her leg. She lost her balance and land on the floor hard.

"Argh! Again?!"

At the same time...

Abel watched the speaker on Heracles hand and he curious what he would do with it. Heracles clears his throat, gesturing that he is going to use the speaker. Everyone got tense with what he is going to do.

"I.. am your worst... Oh wait, does the speaker broken?"Just like that, the tense moment turn into annoyance for the Class A Fanatics.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?!" "ENOUGH WITH YOUR GAME!" Some of them got impatience and attack him out of rage.

"Wait! Don't attack him yet!" screams Abel but no one listens.

"Oh wait, just kidding...! Testing time… heheh...HeheHeh...HaHAHAHAh!" His laugh echoes through the hall and the lamp suddenly go off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Due their shock of the lamp suddenly out, something wet suddenly hit them. Abel also got hit by it.

"Is this glowing liquid…? ….!" He quickly understand what happen and tried his best to crawl out from the crowd deeper into the hall.

"What is this- UGH!" Five seconds in, they already heard the first thud to the ground. Then the second, then the third…

"Th-There is no way this is his done- AGKH!" They finally know that it is Heracles that attack them, but they can't see him due to the darkness. Their shock makes them can't even think the simple reason why Heracles is so easily beat them down. The glowing liquid makes Heracles know where they are and he only need to put them down.

"I CAN'T SEE- ARGH!" Almost everyone is down except one. Heracles lunges at him hoping he will manage to put him down in one attack, but he can felt that the man block his attack.

"HAHAhAhAh!" It was Abel that is laughing, and the lamp quickly turn on again. The pile of students that Heracles has beat down can be seen now.

"I knew it… You set the lamp to voice recognition and it will only react on laughing voice!" analyze Abel with the giant prideful grin stick to his face. Heracles giggled at his reaction.

"Someone that actually figures my trick… I'm truly feel honored by it…"

"Did you actually beat them down with your speaker?"

"Well… It's efficient… so why not?"

"Well, that actually make sense… Forget I even ask". After all of the conversation, Heracles approaches him while holding the speaker to his mouth.

"Wait, are you actually-?!"

"THANK YOU ABEL VAN DOGEN!" scream Heracles as hard as he could in front of his face. Because the speaker is so close to him, his ears ringing horribly and it makes him dizzy.

"Arrgh! I… I didn't see that coming...!" Heracles grins and readies to hit his head with his speaker. Abel didn't want to give up and tried to dodge which only cause him to wobble horribly.

"Where are you going, Abel~?" Oh my… He actually taunting him… That usually means Heracles sees him as a worthy enemy. All his training in the past has bear it's fruit.

"…Heh… I am not losing to you…" He forced himself to run past him which he can only run for a few seconds before fall again.

"Lose like a man, Abel…! You only embarrass yourself now~" Abel took the weapon of the fallen Class A fanatics and throw it at Heracles to slow him down. He has a bad reflects so he didn't able to dodge most of it. Abel crawl back to the stairs he previously walk to. He prepared his rifle in case Heracles still want to attack him. He is curious with what happen downstairs and look down. Heracles can't bother to knock him down and also look down to see the fighting conclusion.

Back to Arthur and Lovino. Arthur brave himself to rush toward Lovino. He knows the risk, but nothing would be done if he didn't do this. Lovino's panic attack overcome him again and he started to attack brutally.

"AAAAAA! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He pulled out his another tomato grenade and tried to hit his head with it. But Arthur can read his movement and dodge.

"Hah! Get git! ". His excitement makes him didn't realize that Lovino change the direction of his hit toward the right side of his head. It hit him and his head filled with tomato soup.

"THAT WON'T ENOUGH TO EFFECT-! " Lovino take his broken rifle off his back and punch Arthur in the face with it until he is fainted. Jia Long's first instinct when see his Lord got hurt is to rush toward him. That would happen if his legs didn't stuck on the wall though. His berserk is getting stronger and he destroy the wall he's stuck with his feet.

"Oh Mai Gee! The wall! I am so not going to pay for that!" Feliks pulled out his gun and try to shoot him down but his rage makes him can't even sense the pain. Lin pinned Feliks from behind.

"Crap!"

"Heheh~! No escape, Sly Horse!"

"No! LOVINO!" Lovino notices the scream and realize that Jia Long's run toward his direction. He hits Arthur once more before he started to run away in panic.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Feliks still try to shoot Jia Long down but Lin take away the gun from him.

"Goddamn it! I need the goddamn gun, bitch!" He can't hold back the bad words anymore.

"No way! My brother is so going to kick his ass!" Lovino tried to hold in his panic attack and think. He pull out something from his pocket and put it into his tomato grenade.

"EAT THIS!" He shoves his tomato grenade into his mouth. It filled his mouth and he swallow some of the soup before puking the rest of it. He suddenly notice there is something wrong with the soup.

"Agh... Argh..." His body becomes wobbly until he eventually fall and asleep.

"BROTHER?!" It's Lin turns to run toward his brother. Feliks was at first as confused as Lin until he understands what happen. Lovino put a sleeping powder into his tomato grenade.

"Lovino, my galloping friend! Why you didn't use that grass faster?"

"Grass? Oh, you mean the powder? Heracles told me to save it for emergency, so..." Lin runs toward Lovino and Jia Long finished fight scene. Lovino gives distance between himself and Jia Long in case she is going to attack him out of the sudden. But it seems she is too focused on her brother that she is careless with anything else.

"BROTHER! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Abel and Heracles saw the conclusion of the fight from upstairs.

"Well... I can't believe the jumpy kid is actually won against him..." said Abel in disbelieve.

"Brain always won... Well... Other than luck... And self control for this case..." Then both of them realize that Arthur has awoke from his faint and tried to reach for his pistol to silently shoot Lovino.

"Huh… I know we are both enemy, but are you not going to warn your jumpy friend?"

"Don't need to warn him. My team already won..." Heracles said while he look at the time on his watch.

"Huh? What are you-"

The sound of bell could be heard. It means Class A and Class A fanatics has failed once again to complete the mission. Well to be fair, the halls are dirty (and broken). But the principal only asked them to clean the bathrooms, so it's a win-win situation.

"We... We lost... again..." She slumped in disbelieve. "Goddammit... We should have come out earlier..." She cried at her failure. Feliks would be gladly cheer her up if her first instinct wasn't attacking him. Arthur looks at the floor, still pretending that he was fainted.

"Well… Why did I not shocked at all?"

The rest of Class A fanatics are disappointed and decided to go home or back to their dorms.

Alfred and Natalya can hear the bell ringing. Alfred is excited to know which one is winning, Class A or Class D. He finally let go Natalya to let her as free as Wild Pokemon. But the only thing she wanted to do is to stab him. He manage to stop all of her attack and knock her knife away from here.

"NO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"How is this my fault?"

"YOU TAKE AWAY MY CHANCES TO MEET MY BROTHER AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry! I only try to do what's best for everyone!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" And she quickly leaves him behind.

"….. Hah…" Now he only wonder how he would dealt with Francis after this… Ivan comes out from the toilets few minutes after the bell rings.

"Oh hi, Hamburger! Thank you for helping me run away from Natalya!"

"Anytime, Vodka! What are you going to do now?"

"I'll go get Gilbert on second floor. I'll see you again!" Alfred happily waves goodbye at him.

In second floor, Gilbert has tended his wound by ripping some part of his clothes for the exchange of bandages.

"God damn, son… She is still savage as hell with her on-point knife skill… Kesesese…" The rest of the day he has been laying on the wall waiting for the time to end or more of his enemies try to mess them up, but gladly that didn't happen. The bell has finally ring and students come out from their classes. Some actually surprise to see that he is injured badly, but eventually they ignored him.

" ..." Is this how it felt to be an underdog? He asked to himself. He used the radio to ask help from his friend.

"Hey guys... I got injured by Snow Queen on my way to slow her down and I'm resting right now..."

"Oh mai gee! How does she hurts you?" ask Feliks worriedly.

"Using real knives as usual...! There simply nothing would stop her to get her creepy insane brother...! Kesese..!"

"Snow Queen and her annoying ways to fuck us all up... Not to mention their women priviledges to bring real fucking weapons..." complain Lovino.

"Don't worry, Gilbert... We'll get there to help you... Are you still in Floor 2?"

"Yup..."

"Don't worry, da! I'll get him!" replied Ivan through the radio.

"Where have you been, bastard?! We haven't heard from you for centuries!"

"Oh my! Are actually live in era where horse carriage still exist?!" Gilbert really enjoy how Feliks always try to complement everything that Lovino said.

"Sorry, I'm so afraid that Natalya will barge open the door so I stared at the door until the bell rings and rub the floor again... Kol kol... Aaaaanyway! I doesn't matter now, da! I'll go get Gilbert and bring him to the infirmary!" and he cut off the radio.

Then Gilbert suddenly remember something. Roderich is also in the infirmary... He is not in the mood to see that man 'innocent' face again. Ivan is already there when he is dazing off.

"Stop dazing off, Gilbert! It's time to go to infirmary~!"

"I… I don't want to… There is Roderich in the infirmary! No way in hell I am going there and meet him!"

"Well… …. I don't care! Kol kol! Feliks and Lovino going to visit the infirmary too, so you can expect us to hold you down when you gone mad!" Gilbert still hesitant to go there.

"Come on now~ Gilbert that I know will never put down a challenge, right~?" Just with the small nudges, Gilbert prideful smile return to his face.

"You are right! I am the awesome Gilbert after all! Kesesese!"

 **MORE THAN 6000 WORDS. HOLY I DID NOT EXPECT THAT. XD That was twice from my usual goal! I realized it has been since June since I updated my story and it might happen again, but I wanted to be consistent and finish this story no matter what happen. The story keep changing after I haven't continue it for more than six months. But I hope it's for the better because I want to simplify the plot story. There is a game maker called Maimie's ToyBox where she has unique principle for her antagonist which is people can instantly tell who is the antagonist because she didn't try to hide it. If you think about it, its like a plot in Superhero stories. I won't directly use her idea, but the antagonist will be revealed in short time. I'm still thinking how I will revealed my characters antagonists.**

 **If any of you reading this, thank you and please review so I know what I should change from my story! ^^ If you think my grammar suck, my beta reader is unreachable at the moment... Sorry.**


End file.
